Fairy tail la cuarta generación
by Angel dracomir
Summary: Fairy tail a tenido primera, segunda y tercera generación es hora de que la cuarta escriba su historia todo puede pasar sabiendo que el mal nunca descansa aventura, romance y sobre todo mucha accion.
1. Chapter 1

**HOLO! Soy nuevo en esto de escribir fics pero espero que les guste mi primer fic de Fairy tail disfrútenlo.**

**Disclaimer.-**Fairy tail no me pertenece así como sus personajes todos son de hiro mashima

Lo único que es que me pertenece es la historia y mi oc.

**Chapter 1**

**¿Qué es un gremio?**

* * *

Es sol salía en el hermoso reino de fiore en un ciudad en especial conocida como magnolia, a las afueras de la ciudad un chico corría a toda velocidad.

-pronto llegare-dijo un chico algo cansado corriendo por el bosque.

-vamos, estamos cerca-dijo un exceed azul marino volando al lado del chico.

Era un hermoso día en la ciudad de magnolia como siempre sus calles estaban llenas de la gente buena y no tan buena pero ambas tenían algo en común querían hacer negocios con la magia.

-y, esta es la ciudad por la que tanto morías-dijo el gato azul marino comiendo una barra de chocolate.

-si, no es genial-dijo el chico con un sonrisa de oreja a oreja.

Los cálidos rayos del sol acariciaban la piel del chico y de toda la gente de magnolia era una felicidad que el chico no veía en mucho tiempo, tras varias vueltas por toda la ciudad el chico paro en seco su caminata para gritar con una cara de mareo.

-¡NESECITO ALIMENTO!-grito de golpe obviamente todos lo oyeron, salió corriendo mirando para todos lados un sitio donde comer pero sin fijarse tropezó con un tipo de aspecto extraño.

-cuidado estúpido mocoso quien te crees para tropezar asi con migo-dijo el sujeto molesto.

-soy angel draconeel-dijo juntando su puño y su palma dando una gran sonrisa al sugeto.

-no me digas , pues yo soy haku maestro de el gremio obscuro ¡black scale!-grito muy orgulloso de esto el tipo.

-que es un gremio y que es black scale-dijo en prestado muy poca atención.

-¡que!-grito con los ojos saltones y la boca abierta asta la cintura-no nos conoces, pues te dejaremos en claro quienes somos-dijo lanzando un golpe al chico.

El chico detuvo el golpe del sujeto sin ningún problema un enorme sonrisa la cual se transformo en un gesto de desagrado y en sus ojos se formo una mirada de asesino.

-¡KARYU NO TEKKEN!-grito golpeando al sujeto en la cara.

El sujeto salió volando y se estrello en un muro de algún edificio, uno de sus subordinados dio la media vuelta y grito.

-¡MALDITO!-mientras iba a golpear al dragon Slayer en ese momento se quedo paralizado al ver envuelto en llamas azules que reflejaban valor, orgullo, y fuerza.

-genial, estoy en llamas-dijo el mata dragones mientras corría contra los sujetos

El cual salto diciendo.

-karyu no kagizume-ambos sujetos salieron disparados hacia unos puestos que estaban en la zona donde estábamos peleando, aun me estaban esperando 30 sujetos frente a mi solo sonreí por la emoción, se dirigieron hacia mi con fuerza acertando uno que otro golpe pero el mago de fuego no se quedo atrás dando golpes de fuego y patadas también acabando con todo el gremio sin ningún problema, salto por enzima de ellos para acabar con ellos de una ves por todas.

-¡karyu no hokou!-grito para acabar con ellos al mismo tiempo con todos esos idiotas.

Una vez terminada la pelea el chico se sentó sobre la pila de sujetos que estaban en el suelo que el solo avía derrotado un poco agitado el Slayer de fuego azul miraba su logro se pregunto.

-no entiendo por que estoy tan agitado- dijo un poco confundido pero satisfecho.

-¡Quizás por que acabaste con un gremio entero tu solo- dijo una de las muchas personas que estaba boquiabierto.

-que es un gremio- dijo confundido el mago de fuego aun no entendía bien lo que era un gremio.

En ese momento todo el mundo se callo al puro estilo anime el chico se levanto de la pila de sujetos en la que estaba sentado y se dirigió a un restaurante que estaba cerca del zona para poder comer algo, ya que después de pelear se encontraba con mas hambre

Después de comer todo el menú del restaurante como unas tres veces se acercaron dos personas un hombre y una mujer los cuales por su apariencia se podría decir que eran los dueños del lugar.

-se te ofrece algo mas – dejo el hombre junto a la mujer el que era dueño del lugar.

-no, gracias la comida esta exquisita- dijo el Slayer de fuego azul con la boca llena de comida por lo cual casi no se le entendía nada-es increíble que todo esto se gratis.

-si esto es increíble-dijo el exceed azul marino mientras comía un helado de chocolate y una malteada de chocolate.

-es lo mínimo que podemos hacer, por darle su merecido a esos bandidos-dijo la mujer al lado del señor.

-por que?- pregunto el exceed curioso.

-esos sujetos se creían dueños del lugar, diario venían y nos cobraban a todos una cuota por trabajar en esta zona- dijo el cabizbajo el jefe del lugar.

-bueno ya no tiene de que preocuparse ya esos sujetos lo pensaran dos veces antes de volver a aquí, a no ser que quieran pelear claro esta- dijo el mata dragones dando un sonrisa al pareja.

Luego de comerse el menú otras tres veces mas el joven mago decidió irse del restaurante

Para poder seguir con su camino.

-muchas gracias por la comida estuvo deliciosa- dijo el mago de fuego con una pasota muy satisfecho.

-no hay de que esto el lo mínimo que podemos hacer por un mago de fairy tail- dijo el hombre feliz con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja.

-No soy un hada… y estoy seguro de que no tengo cola tengo trasero eso si- dijo el mago de fuego azul examinando su cuerpo algo dudoso para ver si no encontraba algo raro

-lo siento mi culpa como eres un mago muy poderoso creí que pertenecías al gremio de fairy tail- dijo el sujeto un poco confundido.

-Fairy tail … mmm- dijo el mata dragones algo pensativo-así que en Fairy tail hay magos muy poderosos eh.

-si-dijo el señor serio.

-por favor señor dígame donde se encuentra el gremio-suplico el mago de fuego azotando su cabeza contra el piso.

-claro, casi en las afueras de la ciudad en un molino de viento-dijo la esposa del señor.

Al saber donde se encontraba el Slayer de fuego salió corriendo a su dirección junto con su compañero volador luego de un rato el exceed volteo a ver al su mejor amigo.

-estas seguro de esto?- pregunto el neko azul marino.

-por su puesto-dijo el mago de fuego dejando al gato atrás.

**Flash back**

-por que piensa que soy del gremio-dijo el mata dragones confundido.

-bueno ahora que te miro bien, ningún mago del gremio tiene los ojos de un color ámbar, o tiene el pelo blanco con mechones azules, ni tienen la piel ligeramente bronceada y cuanto mides 1:75 ningún mago tiene esas características- dijo el señor algo dudoso.

-enserio cree eso- dijo el peli blanco un poco confundido.

**Fin flash back**

Luego de correr por un rato por fin llego a su destino un pequeño molino en el cual se podía divisar la insignia de fairy tail el peli blanco pudo observar el sitio un par de minutos antes de entra al gremio decidido el mago de fuego azul comenzó a caminar a la puerta del gremio para así poder abrirla poco a poco, una vez abierta la puerta por completo el peli blanco pudo ver muchos magos adulto y jóvenes todo observaban al oji ámbar con mirada que fácilmente podrían decir ''que haces aquí' el peli blanco se quedó paralizado en ese momento no tenía fuerzas para poder para pronunciar algo, no podía moverse estaba en un shock total.

-Que se te ofrece- dijo un tipo fornido de pelo rubio con un abrigo en la espalda y cruzado de brazos, en ese momento el peli blanco tomo valor que no tenía para lanzar su reto.

-si, e venido a pelear contra el mago más fuerte de este gremio he oído que aquí hay magos muy fuertes si ese es el caso entonces quiero pelear contra todos-dijo le peli blanco con una mirada llena de nervios.

-puedes perder- le dijo el rubio al peli blanco con una serena calma.

-no me importa el hecho de saber que hay magos más fuertes que yo me hace estar en llamas-dijo el peli blanco con una sonrisa pero a un nervioso.

-se nota que no eres de por aquí- dijo el tipo viendo al Slayer de fuego azul-se nota por tus ropas,(traía puesto un chaleco sin camisa con gorro blanco estilo natsu con los bordes de las salidas azul marino incluyendo el interior del gorro, un short negro hasta por debajo de las rodillas y uno más blanco por debajo del negro un poco más largo un calzado al estilo de natsu un muñequera negra en la mano derecha y en la izquierda una más larga blanca y para finalizar una mascada azul atada a su cintura con las partes sobrantes salían del costado derecho regalo de su madre dragón burneel).

-entonces pelearemos o no- dijo el peli blanco ignorando la pregunta del tipo rubio.

-bueno

En ese momento fue el peli rubio fue interrumpido por una chica muy bella.

-no te preocupes tío laxus yo me ocupare de el- dijo una chica peli roja con una coleta y el copete algo desordenado, de test blanca (como erza), de ojos color jade, vestía un chaleco morado (como el de natsu), debajo de este una blusa sin mangas roja, una falda negra, botas cortas negras, mayas completas del mismo color que sus botas y su cuerpo igual que el de erza.

-estas de acuerdo-le pregunto el rubio al peli blanco.

-no tengo ningún inconveniente- dijo el oji ámbar con una sonrisa.

-vamos entonces- aclaro laxus levantándose de la cilla.

Una vez aclarado el asunto todos los magos salieron del gremio para observar la pelea del peli blanco y la peli roja, todo el mundo tenia la mirada en los jóvenes magos poniendo un tanto nervioso al peli blanco, pero eso no lo iba a detener de su objetivo ya que lo tenia bien en claro que era.

-como te llamas- pregunto el peli blanco curioso.

-soy natsumi dragneel scarlet- dijo la chica dándole un sonrisa la mata dragones de llamas azules- y tu

-je, soy angel draconeel- dijo el peli blanco devolviéndole la sonrisa.

Ambos chicos se pusieron en pose de pelea y comenzaron a verse fijamente a los ojos para ver quien daba el primer golpe la chica encendió sus puños en unas llamas de color anaranjado, mientras que el peli blanco hiso lo mismo y encendió sus puños un unas llamas azules.

-bien así que también eres un mago de fuego entonces no me contendré= dijo emocionada la peli roja

-por mi mejor- dijo confiado el Slayer de fuego.

El combate inicio chocando puños, ambos magos tenían la misma fuerza, la misma velocidad era como si supiese lo que pensara el otro hacían los mismos movimientos un ráfaga de ataques de cada lado.

-KARYU NO TEKKEN!- grito la peli roja lanzando un ataque que el mismo mago de flama azul conocía, lo cual este se quedó sorprendido jamás avía conocido a un mago con sus mismas técnicas de dragón Slayer, golpe acertó el peli blanco se quedo paralizado que no pudo reaccionar por lo cual callo al suelo-y eso solo fue el principio.

-aun no e empezado!- grito el oji ámbar levantándose del suelo con una patada de fuego giratoria la cual acertó a la peli roja, al acertar el golpe de la patada el peli blanco se impulso al cielo con las manos para dar distancia entre ella y el, al ver lo que hiso el peli blanco dio una pequeña sonrisa de victoria.

-te tengo- susurro la peli roja para luego dar su ataque-¡KARYU NO HOKOU!-lanzo su ataque el cual impacto con el mago mata dragones.

-no importa que tan bueno seas como mago de fuego mis llamas te quemaran- presumió su fuerza la oji jade, en ese momento las llamas que cubrían al peli blanco se disolvían, al poco tiempo se podía ver como el peli blanco se estaba comiendo las llamas al ver dicha acción todos se quedaron boquiabiertos al saber que el peliblanco era un dragón Slayer de fuego lo que mas raro se les hacia era que sea de fuego se avían topado con otros dragón Slayer pero nunca uno de fuego.

-¿tu también eres un dragón Slayer de fuego?-dijo la peli roja sorprendida por dicho descubrimiento.

-si, y debo admitir que tu fuego es delicioso un gusto exquisito para mi paladar-dijo el mata dragones de llamas azules limpiándose la boca-ahora déjame te devolverte el favor-comenzó a correr contra la chica para lanzar su ataque.

-¡KARYU NO HOKOU!-el ataque fue dirigido contra la chica, la cual se comió el fuego.

-Delicioso-dijo la peli roja mientras acababa de comer el fuego de mata dragones de flama azul.

-verdad que si- dijo el oji ámbar emocionado- estoy en llamas,

-y, yo estoy encendida-dijo la peli roja emocionada.

La pelea duro horas se podía saber por la posición del sol y este ya estaba atardeciendo, en un momento dado ambos magos cayeron al suelo, la peli roja cayo de rodillas mirando al suelo totalmente agitada mientras que el peli blanco estaba sentado en el suelo mirando hacia arriba igual de exhausto.

-ya, no puedo mas-dijo el peli blanco dando un gran suspiro.

-igual yo- dijo la peli roja agotada.

-pues no necesito ver mas-dijo laxus maestro del gremio caminando así los jóvenes magos que estaban tirados en el suelo-te entesaría unirte al gremio.

Angel se quedo petrificado con la propuesta del rubio quien era el maestro del gremio, como era posible que el hombre que el avía retado ase unas horas le estuviera proponiendo unirse a su gremio, en ningún momento el avia mencionado unirse al gremio o al menos no lo recordaba.

-maestro laxus ¿no hablara en serio?-dijo la peli roja sorprendida tanto como el peli blanco.

-bien, que dices=dijo el maestro rubio esperando una respuesta.

-nose, que es un gremio exactamente-dijo el peli blanco algo confundido aun no sabia que era un gremio.

-un gremio es una familia acepta trabajos para ayudar a las demás personas y los magos que realizan esos trabajos reciben una recompensa monetaria por su ayuda-dijo el maestro rubio –además, si uno tiene problemas los demás lo ayudamos para que todo este bien.

-Una familia eh-dijo el peli blanco cabizbajo la palabra familia no era algo el mata dragones se tomaba a la ligera, pero lo más parecido a eso era su amigo, su compañero, su familia para el siempre esta primero el neko azul marino, siempre se preocupaba primero por su amigo que por el mismo, un lugar donde el tenia que preocupase por todos pero ellos también por el y su compañero volador, un gremio es una familia si ese era el caso el quería formar parte de una.

-¿Qué opinas?, wing-le pregunto el peli blanco al exceed, el neko se acerco volando para sentarse en la cabeza del mago.

-ahora tenemos una familia-dijo el neko con lagrimas en los ojos, para luego tornarse una sonrisa en el rostro-aparte tenemos que pagar el desastre que hicimos en el centro de magnolia.

-¡que!, tu hiciste eso lo vez mama yo no hice ese desastre-dijo la peli roja enojada.

-Ara ara, por que no terminan esta conversación en el gremio para ponerles es signo de Fairy tail- dijo un alvina peli blanca.

Una vez en el gremio la alvina les coloco la insignia del gremio al joven mago y a el exceed, mientras que el mata dragones la tenia en el hombro derecho de color azul marino, su amigo volador la tenia el la espalda de color blanca eso los convertía en miembros oficiales del gremio, el cual hiso una fiesta para sus nuevos integrantes ose el peli blanco y el exceed azul marino, luego de un rato en la fiesta la peli roja se acerca a los susodichos.

-ven te presentare a todo el gremio-dijo la peli roja dando una sonrisa, el peli blanco solo asintió la oji jade presento primero ala alvina quien se llamaba mirajane que era esposa de laxus el maestro del gremio, de igual forma le presento a sus padres erza y natsu, a juvia esposa de gray, a gajeel esposo de levy, jet, droy, kinana, a bisca y su esposo alzack junto con su hija asuka, también a bickslow, elfman hermano de mirajane y a su esposa evergreen, freed, cana la bebedora numero uno del gremio, su padre gildarts, wakaba , macao, romeo hijo de macao ,lisanna hermana de elfman y mirajane, Wendy , max, entre otros(no me acuerdo de mas integrantes del gremio XD) la peli roja le dio un tour al peli blanco por todo el lugar para dejar al final presentar a sus amigos la cuarta generación de Fairy tail a la cual partencia angel.

-Ella es hikari Strauss dreyar hija de mirajane y del maestro laxus- dijo un poco asqueada la peli roja.

-yo, se quien soy zorra-dijo hikari asiendo enfadar ala peli roja( tan solo imagínense a mirajane en sus tiempos de rebeldía ósea antes de lo de lisanna, misma ropa, mismo estilo de cabello al igual que su cuerpo solo que su color de cabello era blanco con un ligero toque de amarillento), si bien erza y mirajane tuvieron sus tiempos de pelea sus hijas no eran la acepción.

-callate perra- dijo la peli roja enojada- solo trato de ser amable, bien continuemos su hermano lightning.

-hola un gusto conocerte-dijo amigable el chico(tenia el cabello rubio al estilo de su padre con un mecho distintivo, era idéntico a laxus de joven, vestía un pantalón gris, unas botas negras, una camisa sin mangas color negra y una chaqueta blanca con una línea vertical en la espalda del lado derecho asta enfrente).

-ella es miyuki marvel hija de Wendy-dijo la peli roja mostrando a dicha persona,(era idéntica a wendy tenían el mismo color de pelo mismos ojos vestía las ropas de Wendy en edolas el estilo de su pelo era de una coleta).

-hola mucho gusto en conocerte angel-san-dijo miyuki muy educadamente.

-hola como estas yo soy yoh fullbuster loxar-dijo un chico muy parecido a gray.

-el es hijo de gray y juvia-dijo la peli roja con una sonrisa( era muy parecido a gray con el mismo estilo de cabello su color era una combinación del de su madre y padre dando un color morado al estilo de trunks de dragon ball z, tiende a desnudarse al igual que su padre, viste un pantalón negro, unas botas del mismo color y una camisa blanca arremangada)

-el presentase primero es de caballeros soy kendall Strauss un gusto-dijo el chico muy elegante.

-el es el hijo de elfman y evergreen-explico una vez mas la peli roja(era idéntico a elfman sola que con el pelo corto y la test mas clara como evergreen, vestía un traje blanco)

-el es el nuevo-pregunto un tipo de melena larga.

-y tu, quien eres-pregunto el peli blanco confundido.

-soy suzuno redfox mcgarden el dragón Slayer de hierro- dijo un chico muy similar a y una risilla muy parecida gajeel( vestía un pantalón blanco, botas negras, guantes como los de su padre una chaqueta negra del pecho y gris de las mangas largas)-otra lagartija que escupe fuego- dijo mientras comía una barra de metal.

-el es el hijo de gajeel y levy-explico una vez más la peli roja- solo falta de presentarte a layla y a su madre lucy pero están de viaje como su mama es escritora siempre que saca un nuevo libro ambas se van de jira.

-no importa esperare-dijo el oji ámbar mirando todo el gremio pudo divisar todo e incluso como su compañero hablaba con otro exceed happy, charle y panther Lily el mata dragones de llamas azules no podía creer todo esto, todo fue tan repentino pero ala vez fue genial, pasaron cosas que nunca se imaginaria que pasarían por fin era parte de una familia por primera vez el importaría a otra personas,( claro por qué wing es un gato XD).

Continuara….

* * *

**Espero que les allá gustado lo e hecho con mucha pasión y gusto por favor dejen review para saber que falto, les gustaría que hiciera y si quieren participar no se preocupen será más adelante lo aran yo me despido nos leemos muy pronto adiós… **


	2. Chapter 2

**HOLO! Como están espero que les allá gustado el capítulo pasado se me ocurrió algo genial para este capítulo así que disfruten.**

**Disclaimer.-** Fairy tail no me pertenece asi como sus personajes todo le pertenece a hiro mashima lo único que me pertenece son la historia y mi oc.

**Se recomienda que siguán las indicaciones para que el fic sea mas entretenido si! Fic con música.**

**Chapter 2**

**La primera misión.**

* * *

**Opening 1(**con mis personajes, imaginen todo mientras ven el opening original, así van a cambiar minuto 0:06 en lugar de natsu estará angel, minuto 0:16 en lugar de lucy será natsumi, minuto 0:21 en lugar de gray será yoh, minuto 0:26 hikari , minuto 0:30 en lugar de natsu y happy serán wing y angel, minuto 0:36 en lugar de team natsu será natsumi, yoh, hikari, angel y wing, minuto 0:38 en lugar de team natsu, team natsumi, minuto 0:40 en lugar de team natsu, team natsumi, minuto 0:46 en lugar de lucy y plue serán angel y wing, minuto 0:49 en lugar de mirajane, erza, gray y natsu serán hikari, natsumi, yoh y lightning, minuto 0:50 en lugar de lucy será angel, minuto 0:52 en lugar de natsu será natsumi, minuto 0:53 en lugar de team natsu será team natsumi, minuto 0:54 en lugar de natsu y lucy serán natsumi y angel, minuto 0:55 en lugar de mirajane, lucy, natsu y gray serán hikari y natsumi peleando, lightning y angel miraran, minuto 0:56 en lugar de erza será natsumi y en lugar de jellal será una sombra con su forma, minuto 0:58 en lugar de todos los que aparezcan será laxus, cana, Wendy, mirajane, gray, juvia, erza, natsu, gajeel y levy, minuto 1:00 en lugar de lucy y sus espíritus será miyuki, zusuno, kendall, romeo, freed, evergreen y bickslow, elfman y lisanna minuto 1:04 sera fuego azul en lugar del normal al igual que la explosión, minuto 1:08 en lugar de los que salen serán todos los adultos del gremio padres y solteros, minuto 1:12 en lugar de team natsu será team natsumi, minuto 1:14 en lugar de natsu angel, minuto 1:16 en lugar de igneel y natsu serán burneel y angel imaginen a igneel pero en azul, minuto 1:17en lugar de erza y natsu serán angel y natsumi con la armadura de erza y fuego azul en el puño de angel, minuto 1:24 en lugar de happy será wing, minuto 1:26 en lugar de team natsu será team natsumi)

**Ahora el capitulo.**

Era un día tranquilo en el gremio de fairy tail y eso que hace tan solo una semana angel y natsumi tuvieron un pelea impresionante, adentro en una de las mesas del gremio se encontraban los recién nombrados, la peli roja estaba comiendo como si no hubiese un mañana mientras el peli blanco se encontraba leyendo una revista sobre ninjas y samuráis entre otras cosas.

-aaah que aburrida estoy- dijo una peli roja mientras pasaba la comida que tenía en la boca y daba un gran suspiro- oh que estas leyendo angel.

-un revista sobre ninjas- dijo el peliblanco poniendo un pie sobre la mesa y juntando las manos en una pose ninja.

-y, por que lees eso- pregunto la peli roja algo incomoda por la pose del peli blanco.

-por que me ayuda a ser silencioso y sigiloso como un ¡ninja!- grito el peli blanco dando una patada de fuego giratoria solo para acertarle el golpe a elfman el cual salió disparado asía la barra para aplastar a mirajane y a kinana.

-tia mira, tio elfman- dijo la peli roja preocupada.

-mama- dijeron los hermanos al unísono viendo la escena.

-angel eso no lo hace un caballero- dijo kendall mirando al peli blanco enojado.

-comenasai, comenasai, comenasai- dijo el peli blanco azotando su cabeza contra el piso unas cuantas veces-voy a morir verdad-dijo el peli blanco asustado por lo que iba a pasar.

-ara, ara fue solo un accidente-dijo mirajane levantándose del suelo con una sonrisa.

-te diría que eres fuerte y guapo pero vencer al tio elfman no es tan difícil- dijo una peli blanca sentándose a un lado del peli blanco.

-¡COMO!-grito el mata dragones de fuego azul algo nervioso por lo que dijo cierta chica.

-valla, me preguntaba cuanto ibas a golpear a alguien- dijo el exceed azul marino sentándose en la cabeza del peli blanco.

-fue un accidente- dijo el peli blanco en su defensa.

-y, dime angel como es que tu y wing se conocieron- pregunto un rubio sentándose en nuestra mesa.

**FLASHBACK**

En alguna tienda de dulces en algún lugar de fiore se encontrba un chico peli blanco viendo el lugar.

-¿Qué comprare?- dijo un pele blanco algo pensativo viendo el lugar- ya se un chocolate, luego de buscar por toda la tienda el chico por fin encontró lo que tanto avía buscado un barra de chocolate, cuando el niño iba a tomar la barra de chocolate un gato color azul marino se interpuso en su camino.

-¿Qué crees que estas haciendo- pregunto el gato azul marino algo molesto.

-voy a comprar una barra de chocolate-dijo el peli blanco dando una sonrisa.

-si, pero este es el ultimo chocolate por lo tanto es mio- dijo el exceed tratando de imponerse.

-no yo lo quero-dijo el pequeño peli blanco algo enojado.

-el chocolate es mío y de nadie mas-dijo el exceed soltando un pequeño golpe al chico peli blanco.

En ese momento se desato una pequeña pelea por todo el lugar asiendo un alboroto que llamaba la atención de cualquiera, la pelea destruyo varias cosas de la tienda que al final todo eso fue el escenario de victoria del gato azul marino.

-ya, entendiste que no te metas con migo y mi chocolate- dijo el exceed restregándole su victoria al peli blanco.

-comenasai- dijo el peli blanco tirado en el suelo.

Una ves terminada la pelea de la cual el neko avía resultado ganador se dirigió con su premio a pagar el chocolate para así finalizar su victoria.

-serian 200 jawels- dijo la señora detrás del mostrador.

-el caso es que no tengo dinero- dijo el gato avergonzado.

-lo siento pero no te lo puedo dar- dijo la señora seria.

-yo si tengo dinero, te parece si lo compartimos- dijo el peli blanco enseñando el dinero, una vez comprado el chocolate el chico y el exceed se sentaron en el suelo fuera de la tienda de dulces para por der disfrutar la golosina.

-mi nombre es angel dracomir ¿y tu?- pregunto el peli blanco con el chocolate en la boca

-no se- dijo el exceed cabizbajo-no se como me llamo

Un silencio incomodo se izo presente después de disfrutar la golosina el peli blanco se levanto del suelo y volteo a ver al exceed azul marino y dijo.

-que te parece wing-dijo el peli blanco alegre.

-wing?... ¡si me parece bien de ahora en adelante me llamare wing el neko!- grito el exceed emocionado.

-prepárate por que la siguiente vez no perderé- dijo el peli blanco lanzando su reto.

-ya, lo veremos- dijo el exceed presumiendo su fuerza.

**Fin flashback**

-y, asi nos conocimos wing y yo sin mencionar que luego el mas fuerte fui yo-dijo el pile blanco orgulloso.

-en verdad wing te derroto- dijo la peliblanca sorprendía.

-si no me venció hasta el tercer intento- presumió el exceed su fuerza.

Una plática se desato entre el grupo de chicos que estaban reunidos en la mesa, durante en esa platica el peliblanco se enteró de muchas cosas como que todos tenían 19 años al igual que el exceptuando a miyuki que tenía 16 años y lightning que tenía 18 todos hablaban de la gente que se encontraban en sus misiones hasta que la pregunta llego al mata dragones de flama azul.

-¿ya, tuviste tu primera misión?-dijo un rubio algo curioso.

-oh… todavía no e ido a una misión-dijo el peli blanco algo apenado.

-pero ya va una semana-dijo una peli blanca muy cerca del oji ámbar un poco avergonzado.

-no soy muy nuevo- dijo el peli blanco algo dudoso.

-¡que! Pero si tienes la misma fuerza que yo eso que importa-dijo la peli roja impactada por lo que dijo el peli blanco-debiste tener esa misión el primer dia.

-bien entonces vamos por una misión wing-dijo el peli blanco yendo a el tablón de misiones, en ese momento tanto wing como angel empezaron a buscar una misión fácil y con buena paga luego de un buen tiempo buscando en el tablero el exceed le enseño al peli blanco una misión la cual consistía en recuperar una pintura que fue robada en el museo de arte de ciudad nueva arte.

-esta es perfecta- dijo el peli blanco emocionado por la misión.

-si y la recompensa es de 200,000 jewels-dijo el exceed azul con los ojos llenos de brillitos.

-dejen me ver la misión si es divertida los acompañare este lugar se torna algo aburrido-dijo la peli roja alzando la mano para que le entreguemos el papel donde decía los detalles de la misión.

-angel si natsumi nos acompaña ala misión tendremos que darle la mitad de los jewels y solo serian 50,000 para ti y para mi-susurro el exceed al peli blanco.

-cierto- le susurro el peli blanco al exceed-no es nada emocionante es solo ayudar a una casa hogar a limpiar y esas coas ya sabes algo sencillo para empezar.

-no es cierto si me dijeras la verdad me dejarías ver el papel de la misión-dijo la peli jora enojada y intentando quitarle el papel al peli blanco, dicho mago puso su mano en la cara de la peli roja para evitar que ella le quitara el papel de la misión, pero en ese momento mientras la peli roja movía sus manos a todos lados ambos magos resbalaron y cayeron al suelo asiendo que la maga quedara arriba del peli blanco, pero eso no evito que la mata dragones de fuego que siguiera tratando de quitarle el papel al mata dragones de fuego azul.

-¡dámelo!-grito la peli roja furiosa.

-¡no!-dijo el peli blanco mientras se metía el papel a la boca.

-crees que eso me va dar asco-dijo la peli roja mientras ponía una mano en la frente del peli blanco como agarre y la otra la metió en la boca del peli blanco para poner sacar el papel de la boca.

-así que querías muchos jewels por un trabajo tan fácil-dijo la peli roja levantándose de enzima del peli blanco poniendo su pie en la cara del dicho mago-te acompañare a esa misión lo queras o no.

El peli blanco forcejeaba para quitar el pie de la maga de su cara hasta que se le ocurrió una idea al mirar arriba .

-puedo ver tus bragas-dijo el peli blanco para quitarse el pie de la maga lo cual funciono, la peli roja salto asía atrás mientras se tomaba la falda asía abajo para que no se viera nada.

-eso fue un golpe bajo-dijo la peli roja ruborizada por semejante confesión, el peli blanco se levantó para seguir peleando con dicha maga.

-idiota tienes mallas como se supone que pueda ver algo- dijo el peli blanco dando a ver su error.

-¡baka!-grito la peli roja la cual le acertó una patada al peli blanco el cual salió volando fuera del gremio llevándose una parte del techo de dicho lugar.

-jeje, te mandaron a volar dracomir-dijo u peli negro llegando al gremio.

-quieres pelear redfox-dijo el peli blanco levantándose del suelo.

-cuando quieras-dijo con una sonrisa desafiante, ambos magos pegaron sus frentes soltando un golpe al mismo tiempo acertando ambos golpes en la cara, el peli blanco tomo al peli negro del brazo y lo tumbo al piso para usarlo de caballo.

-¡alto!-grito la peli roja en la entrada del gremio-angel recuerda que tenemos una misión una hora así que prepárate.

-aye-dijo el peli blanco imitando a happy-lo resolveremos después redfox.

-sera cuando vuelvas dracomir-dijo el peli negro entrando al gremio.

El peli blanco junto con el exceed comenzaron a caminar para dirigirse a la habitación que avía rentado (algo como el de lucy) el peli blanco por tan solo 50,000 jewels al mes al llegar al departamento entro para preparar sus cosas para al final tener una mochila lista(algo como la de natsu) tomo su mochila para dirigirse a la estación de trenes, mientras caminaban rumbo a la estación el exceed se adelanta para saber si se podían ir sin la peli roja al ver que el exceed regresaba un poco de decepción al ver que ahí se encontraba la peli roja esperándolos.

-como tardas-dijo la peli roja cruzada de brazos, una ves dentro de la estación ambos magas veian con odio el tren arrepintiéndose de tomar la misión.

-estas segura de querer ir-dijo el peli blanco con un tic nervioso en el ojo izquierdo.

-si eso creo-dijo la peli roja algo arrepentida.

Ambos magos tomaron el tren para dirigirse a ciudad nueva arte luego de tomar sus asientos y colocarse en una posición fetal para sobre llevar el viaje, luego de intensos mareos y vómitos por fin llegaron a ciudad nueva arte donde se supone solo recuperaran una pintura robada, cuando el tren se detuvo el peli blanco salió del tren para así besar el suelo una y otra vez.

-tenemos que ir al museo-dijo la peli roja apoyándose en una pared por los mareos.

-aye-dijo el peli blanco levantándose del suelo.

Ambos magos y el exceed emprendieron camino a dicho lugar el cual se encontraba en el centro de la ciudad, al llegar al museo notaron que estaba muy solitario bueno es un museo tal vez no allá mucha gente y se toparon con el recepcionista.

-buenas tardes los pudo ayudar en algo-dijo el señor muy amable.

(**En esta parte se recomienda escuchar la música de fondo ayashii madoushi para que el fic sea más entretenido, de ahora en adelante se pondrán varias canciones de fondo para que el fic sea más entretenido, todas son canciones de fondo de la serie de fairy tail)**

-si, buscamos al dueño del museo somos magos de fairy tail y aceptamos su misión-dijo seria la peli roja.

-claro, es aquel hombre en la sala principal la de en medio-dijo el hombre sentado en un escritorio, ambos magos se dirigieron a dicha sala para poder observar como el sujeto miraba una pintura distorsionada era como un hombre feliz y un niño triste era algo deprimente ya que el dueño del museo tenia cara de decepción pura como cuando ganas un premio y descubres que ese premio es algo inútil como una lata de sopa.

-se encuentra bien-dijo el peli blanco, lo cual era obvio que no.

-hola, puedo ayudarlos en algo-dijo el tipo volteando a ver a los magos.

-si, somos magos de fairy tail y hemos aceptado su misión-dijo el peli blanco con una sonrisa.

-¡gracias!, muchachos muchísimas gracias por haber venido tan pronto-dijo en tipo feliz en un cambio de actitud muy radical-verán un tipo ricachón de la ciudad se a robado las pinturas más finas de este y otros museo, y en su lugar deja estas abominaciones.

-eso no es robo más bien es intercambio- dijo wing mientras se tomaba una malteada de chocolate.

-callate wing-dijo la peli roja seria-y, cual es el problema.

-el museo ya dio una suma muy grande de dinero por ellas y varios compradores interesados también-dijo el sujeto angustiado.

-solo díganos donde viven ese sujeto y nosotros aremos nuestro trabajo-dijo el peli blanco juntando sus puños.

-en un gran castillo a las afueras de la ciudad-dijo el un poco más animado.

-bien, delo por hecho- dijo un peli roja muy confiada yéndose del lugar.

**(fin de la canción ayashii madoushi y inicio de la canción happy theme).**

Una vez fuera de en el castillo los magos y el gato entraron por el patio delantero sin avisar obviamente el patio era inmenso no se podía ver el final luego de buscar una entrada pero sin éxito ambos magos se dieron por vencidos y haberse obligados a entrar por la fuerza pero en ese momento.

-chicos, encontré un ventana cerca del árbol que está allí-dijo el exceed azul marino apuntando a dicho lugar.

-genial y como entraremos- hablo un poco decepcionada la peli roja.

-eso déjalo en nuestras manos-dijeron al unísono el peli blanco y el exceed, una vez arriba del árbol el gato saco sus garras el peli blanco lo tomo y empezó a hacer un circulo en el vidrio de la ventana, luego un el exceed lamio sus patas para poder quitar el circulo de vidrio el cual dejo caer al piso.

-listo-dijo el exceed presumiendo el acto realizado.

-las damas primero-dijo el peli blanco asiéndose a un lado para que al mata dragones pasara por el circulo.

-está bien-dijo la peli roja algo dudosa, al entrar por el circulo la maga callo de sorpresa dejando salir un lindo sonido-kyaaaaaaaaaa.

-angel oíste eso natsumi dijo kya-dijo el exceed comiendo una barra de chocolate.

-si, fue lindo-dijo el peli blanco con una gotita en la nuca al estilo anime-ahora voy yo-dijo lanzándose por el círculo del vidrio y comenzó a caer, al parecer avían irrumpido en la biblioteca ya que avía un sinfín de libreros gigantescos, pero todo eso se terminó cuando el mago peli blanco callo enzima de su compañera la cual volvió a gritar.

-aaaaah, quítate angel-dijo la peli roja sin aire.

**(fin de la canción happy theme)**

**Pov angel.**

Nunca me avía detenido a ver eso hermosos ojos jade que tenía natsumi son algo hipnotizaste al grado de que la mire por unos instantes, pero pude notar algo que no solo yo era el que se quedó a tonteado sino que ella también, pude notar un leve sonrojo en las mejillas de natsumi eso no era normal en ella a pesar de que solo la conozco de un corto tiempo estoy seguro que natsumi no es de las que se sonrojan así como así, en ese momento miro para otro lado como si estuviese evitando el contacto de ojos pero volvió a darme es contacto de ojos que ese momento se me hizo eterno, pero esta vez toco mi mejilla con su cálida mano un calor intenso pero sereno a la vez.

**Fin pov angel.**

**(en este momento inicia la canción lucy and the power of her spirits)**

En ese momento la peli roja tomo del cuello al peli rojo para poder hacerle una llave de lucha libre(mas especifico la quebradora) y grito

-¡Cuánto tiempo seguirás arriba de mi!-grito la peli roja haciendo sufrir al peli blanco.

-c-comenasai-dijo el peli blanco en el suelo y sin aliento, una vez que el mago recupero su aliento siguieron el camino.

**Pov natsumi.**

Pero que es lo que le pasa a ese idiota primero me manda a una trampa asiéndome ir primero al caer por ese círculo, luego me usa como su colchón de aterrizaje para poder ablandar su caída y sacarme el aire como si pesara lo mismo que una pluma, y para finalizar se me queda viendo como idiota se que soy lida pero que ni crea que pueda aprovecharse de mi lo matare si se me acerca de nuevo de esa forma, aunque bueno tiene unos lindos ojos ámbar unos lindos y hipnotizan tés ojos ámbar solo espero no haber hecho algo tonto como sonrojarme no creo el no es tan lindo aparte es un idiota, tan solo míralo se metió en un libro y salió de una parte del techo digo esta biblioteca es muy grande después de todo hay libreros hasta donde se puede ver me pregunto quién leerá tanto, que cualquier modo al parecer esa revista de ninjas si funciona después de todo, salimos de la biblioteca para encontrarnos con una estancia muy grande y circular con pilares blancos deteniendo el techo que venían desde la parte baja hasta aquí seguido de muchas puertas en la pared a la misma posición de los pilares y unas escaleras que bajaban de una forma circular una de la izquierda, y otra por la derecha cruzándose a medio camino para llegar a la planta baja.

**(fin de la canción lucy and the power of her spirits)**

Todo el espacio era blanco y vacío, claro exceptuando las puertas que eran de un color marrón.

-hay que camuflajearnos con el ambiente- dijo angel poniéndose atrás de un pilar.

-dejemos rastros de chocolate para no perdernos- dijo wing poniéndose detrás de un pilar al igual que angel.

-buena idea- apoyo el peli blanco, con un sentido muy infantil ya ni porque están de misión

Pero eso me hace pensar, papa tiene un exceed al igual que Wendy y gajeel pero por que no tenemos uno, dijo miyuki, suzuno, ella y yo somos dragón Slayer deberíamos tener uno pero bueno supongo que no todo se pude, pero mis pensamientos fueron interrumpidos por el peli blanco que hablo.

-empecemos por abajo-dijo el peli blanco saltando de cabeza asía abajo junto con se compañero exceed quienes durante el salto fueron dando vueltas por el aire mortales invertidos, pero eso de que sirvió si al final calleron de cabeza contra el piso, por mi parte solo salte asía donde estaban ellos.

-creo que nos saltamos un paso- dijo el exceed con la boca llena de concreto.

-sí, son ninjas porque son tan ruidosos- dije un poco confundida por lo que acaba de pasar.

-por fin.

-tenemos audiencia.

Se hoyo una voz que provenía de dos sujetos que estaban en las escaleras uno de ellos tenia una guitarra y el otro un micrófono, el sujeto de la guitarra vestía una camiseta blanca, pantalones vaqueros azules, chaqueta de cuero negra y zapatos de cuero negros y el otro igual, solo que la chaqueta y los zapatos de color morado.

-quienes son ustedes-dije lanzando una mirada amenazadora.

**(en este momento se escucha la canción moeagaru kobushi)**

-soy rock

-y yo punk

-y los arrasaremos con nuestra canción-dijeron ambos tipos al unísono.

-ya lo veremos, ¡re-equipar!-grite al aire( imaginen la escena como si re-equipara erza)-caballero del cielo.

-¿los dragón Slayer podemos hacer eso?-me pregunto angel asombrado.

-no seas idiota esto es magia de re-equipar mi madre me enseño esta magia-dije molesta hasta la pregunta es idiota.

-aye, comenasai-dijo el peli blanco cabizbajo.

-suficiente, las estrellas aquí somos nosotros-dijo el sujeto de la guitarra-listo punk

-sí, rock-respondió el tipo del micrófono-música break-el tipo canto unas notas las cuales fueron disparadas asía nosotros, angel y yo las esquivamos con facilidad el ataque.

-eso no es nada-dijo wing en una pose ninja mientras volaba lejos de la zona de batalla.

-mi, turno song break –grito el mago lanzando una ráfaga de notas musicales, este último ataque fue más veloz que el anterior pensé que me nos daría pero angel se interpuso recibiendo todo el poder del ataque.

-ataca ahora-dijo angel volteándome a ver.

-claro-salte al aire para aparecer un circulo de espadas-vallan mis espadas-dije lanzando las espadas para acertar contra los enemigos los cuales cayeron al suelo.

-si creen que nos derrotaran con eso, mejor piénselo dos veces- dijo el mago del micrófono mientras se levantaba del suelo junto con su compañero.

-la música es un estilo de arte por eso no podemos dejar que acaben con el arte del amo-dijo el mago de la guitarra tocando una pequeña melodía en su guitarra.

-porque siempre los magos incomprendidos hablan en clave-dijo wing aun lejos del la zona de pelea, como se atreve a opinar si ni siquiera está peleando.

-natsumi, déjame a este par de intento de músicos-dijo angel poniéndose enfrente de mi, envuelto en llamas azules.

-como, nos llamaste-dijeron ambos magos al unísono.

-no, te dejare toda la diversión a ti-dije adelantándome a el.

-esto no se trata de diversión, sino de cumplir con la misión ¿no?-insistió angel con una mirada seria, esto era enserio todo lo que a hecho hasta ahora era jugar pero su mirada era diferente más seria de lo normal al parecer si le importaba la misión después de todo.

-¡qué esperas vete!- me grito angel volviendo a adelantarse.

-bien, cuento contigo- dije yéndome corriendo asía la puerta central de la estancia, avía un ligero brillo en sus ojos que me dijeron que se encargaría de ellos.

-adonde dijo el conde- uno de los magos lanzando uno de sus ataques, pero fue detenido por angel.

-¡aún sigo aquí, karyu no hokou!-grito angel deteniendo el ataque con su rugido-wing acompaña a natsumi.

-aye sir-dijo wing imitando a happy no cabe duda que pasa mucho tiempo con el, finalmente entre por la puerta principal que me llevo a un gran pasillo blanco con pilares en la paredes el cual parecía eterno no se podía ver el final pero eso no me detendría así que empecé a correr por ese inmenso pasillo.

**Fin pov natsumi.**

**(fin de la canción moeagaru kobushi y empiezo de sannin no dragon slayer).**

-bien ahora estoy en llamas-dijo el peli blanco rodeado de llamas azules-karyu no koen-el mata dragones lanzo su ataque contra los magos pero estos la esquivaon.

-necesitaras más que eso, música break-lanzo su ataque el mago del micrófono, las notas comenzaron a seguir al peli blanco pero se estrellaron contra los pilares del lugar, el peli blanco corrió asía la dirección de los magos hasta que quedo entre los dos para lanzar su ataque.

-karyu no kagizume-dijo el peli blanco acertando el golpe, lo cual iso que ambos magos salieran disparados a distintos lados.

-eso no está mal prueba esto song dawn-dijo el mago del micrófono, haciendo aparecer una nota gigante en el suelo justo en el lugar del peli blanco asiendo explotar la parte del suelo donde estaba el, una vez que el mata dragones salió del agujero echo por el ataque de punk solo lo hizo para recibir otro ataque.

-comete esto air song-rock el mago de la guitarra toco unas notas las cuales se asieron navajas de aire la cuales hirieron al peli blanco.

-con esto bastara dead música-un círculo mágico apareció arriba del peli blanco dejando caer una lluvia de notas musicales haciendo parecer una pantalla de humo.

-eso es todo dragón Slayer, que decepción-dijo el mago de la guitarra.

-si los magos de fairy tail solo saben hablar-dijo el mago del micrófono caminado asía su compañero, la pantalla de humo hecha por los ataques de los magos se empezó a disolver dejando ver la silueta del mata dragones de fuego azul causado que los magos se sorprendieran porque a pesar de todos esos ataques el magos de fuego seguía de pie.

-no eso es imposible-dijo uno de los magos musicales.

-eso es todo-dijo el peli blanco con una sonrisa de confianza quitándose el chaleco el cual estaba hecho trapos-karyu no yokugeki-el mata dragones envolvió a los magos en sus alas de fuego, en el campo de llamas me acerque a punk para acertarle un kayu no tekken y rock un karyu no kenkaku, ambos magos salieron disparados al mismo lugar y se estrellaron contra la pared.

-ya tuvimos suficiente de ti-dijeron ambos magos al unísono-¡song blast!-el ataque se dirigía al peli blanco pero este no se movia,

-¡KARYU NO HOKOU!-grito el mata dragones de flama azul, el rugido de fuego atravesó el song blast de los magos musicales el rugido destruyo la sala principal y otras más haciendo un agujero en el techo del castillo por el cual salieron volando el dúo de magos musicales.

**(fin de la canción sannin no dragón Slayer).**

-bien ahora tengo que ir con wing y natsumi-dijo el mago peli blanco entrando por lo mismo puerta que la peli roja y corre por el pasillo el cual parecía eterno.

Mientras tanto con natsumi y wing.

Estaban entrando a un cuarto lleno de pinturas muy diferentes a las del museo estas solo reflejaban felicidad un hombre con su hijo siendo felices un padre con su hijo todo indicaba que eran las pinturas del museo.

-lindos no-dijo un sujeto saliendo detrás de una pintura, bestia un traje blanco, guapo, con el cabello desordenado de color marrón y de ojos verdes-estos cuadros solo reflejan felicidad lástima que sea una mentira.

-que quieres decir-dijo la peli roja algo confundida.

-el pincel que hizo estas pinturas era fuerte en color pero no en sinceridad-dijo el peli marrón sentándose en una silla-por que interrumpen en mi morada.

-devuelve las pinturas robadas al museo-dijo la peli roja apuntando al sujeto con una de sus espadas.

-yo, no roben nada simple mente cambie una mentira inexistente por una verdad existente-dijo el peli marrón viendo las pinturas.

**(se escucha la canción past story).**

-momentos que nunca pasaron memorias que si existieron-dijo el oji verde una vez más.

-a que te refieres-cuestiono la peli roja.

-el artista que pinto estas pinturas engaño a la gente pintando momentos que nunca sucedieron-dijo el oji verde viendo a la peli roja directo a los ojos, una mirada que era escasa en amor y felicidad pero también en tristeza y rencor.

-¿por qué engaño a la gente?-pregunto la peli roja confundida.

-mi padre plasmo en sus pintura momentos que nunca tuvimos, una falsa felicidad-dijo el oji verde con unas lágrimas que resbalaban por sus mejillas-por que darles una mentira así.

-eso no te da el derecho de robar las pinturas-dijo la peli roja seria.

-dime tu padre compartió momentos con tigo-dijo pregunto el oji verde secando sus lágrimas-tu mirada refleja amor, cariño, valor algo que solo un padre pude inculcar-se respondió así mismo.

-solo quito esas falsas esperanzas que nunca dejan nada, esa esperanzas que yo tuve y ni me dieron nada-dijo el oji verde serio.

-y por eso quieres hacer infelices a los demás-dejo un peli blanco llegando a la habitación.

-angel-dijo wing feliz al ver a su mejor amigo.

-a veces los padre no nos pueden dar lo que queremos-dijo el peli blanco acercándose al oji verde.

-te refiere a que mi padre no podía estar con migo-dijo el oji verde enojado.

-un padre siempre quiere estar con su hijo, estoy seguro que tu padre algo le impedía estar con tigo-dijo el peli blanco viendo los cuadros-por eso los plamos.

-pero-dijo el oji verde cabizbajo.

-dicen que un artista plasma sus sentimientos ¿no?-dijo el peli blanco mirando al piso-tu padre plasmo los suyos-en ese momento unas lágrimas salían de los ojos del oji verde.

-tu padre te dejo el poder plasmar tus sentimientos en una pintura, estoy seguro que tu pintaste estos cuadros y los del museo-dijo el peli blanco con una sonrisa.

-si pinte mi dolor y sufrimiento-dijo el oji verde cabizbajo-pinte lo que sentía.

-lo vez, creme esos recuerdos no son necesarios cuando tienes algo que te conecta con tu padre-dijo el peli blanco mirando al oji verde.

-pero-no pudo terminar el oji verde por que fue interrumpido.

-lo único que mi madre me dejo fue mi magia y estoy orgulloso de eso tu no-dijo el peli blanco mirando sus manos, en ese momento el oji verde se arrodillo soltando un llanto en el cual la tristeza no era el único sentimiento encontrado el peli blanco se fue acercando poco a poco al artista hasta estar frente a el, le extendió la mano lo cual causo que el oji verde lo viera extrañado.

-tal vez te sientas solo pero cuando llevas a tu familia y amigos en el corazón siempre están con tigo-dijo el peli blanco dándole una sonrisa, el artista acepto la mano del mata dragones para poder ver una ligera sonrisa.

-gracias-dijo el oji verde sonriendo.

**(fin de la canción past story).**

Al día siguiente.

**(inicia la canción peers).**

-pues al final todo salió bien el museo tiene lo que quiere, el hijo se reconcilio con el padre-dijo el peli blanco con los brazos en la nuca y un sonrisa.

-nosotros una paga extra-dijo la peli roja con un sonrisa.

-que falta-dijo el peli blanco feliz.

-subir al tren-dijo wing con un risita.

-¡NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!-grito el peli blanco al aire antes de la totura.

**Fin.**

* * *

**Espero que les allá gustado este capítulo según yo tubo más acción espero que les allá gustado lo de la música en el fic dejen review nos leemos luego yo me despido adiós…**


	3. Chapter 3

**HOLO! Como están espero que le allá agradado eso de música en el fic y lo del opening con mis personajes es que quiero hacer como sagas así que abra más openings modificados me gusta usar mucho la imaginación, pero bueno disfruten el capítulo ya saben sigan las indicaciones para que disfruten más el fic.**

* * *

**Disclaimer.- **Fairy tail no me pertenece asi como sus personajes todo le pertenece a hiro mashima lo único que me pertenece son la historia y mi oc.

**Chapter 3**

**EL violín raven.**

**Opening 1 (**con mis personajes, imagínenselos mientras ven el opening original**).**

**Ahora el capítulo.**

**(canción de peers)**

Luego de haber terminado con su primera misión para le peli blanco dicho mago y sus amigos volvieron al gremio para descansar y tal vez ir por otra mision.

-¡volvimos!-grito la peli roja mientras tiraba la puerta del gremio de una patada.

-mira lo que has hecho idiota-dijo una peli blanca burlándose de la peli roja, que estaba sentada en una mesa cerca de la puerta.

-¡como me llamaste flacucha!-grito la peli roja enfadada.

-deberías dejar de comer pastel tu grasa no te deja escuchar-dijo la peliblanca, burlándose nuevamente de la peli roja.

-¡no estoy gorda!-dijo la peli roja en pose de pelea.

-¡si lo estas!-dijo la peli blanca poniéndose en pose de pelea.

Una pelea se desato por todo el gremio la cual se llevó a muchos miembros del gremio dentro de ella para que todos salieran disparados por todo el gremio, dicha pelea era vista por dos personas en especial.

-no crees que son iguales a nosotras erza-dijo mirajane llena de fellicidad.

-si, mira incluso usan los mismos insultos que nosotras-dijo erza con una sonrisa nostálgica.

-¡podrían dejar de pelear!-grito lightning- hikari recuerda que le pediríamos ayuda.

-si, claro como si necesitara su ayuda-dijo la peli blanca pellizcándole las mejillas a la peli roja.

-como si te fuera a ayudar-dijo la peli roja haciendo lo mismo que la peli blanca.

-¿ayuda con qué?-dijo yoh uniéndose a la conversación.

-por qué no lo dejan para más tarde, así nos explican que pasa-dijo un peli blanco al lado del peli morado.

-está bien será después-dijo la peli blanca soltando a natsumi y cruzándose de brazos-en nuestra última misión escuchamos que alguien va tras el violín raven.

-¿Qué es el violín raven?-pregunto intrigado el peli morado.

-el violín raven es uno de los tantos objetos que dejo zeref para causar destrucción-dijo levy aclarando las dudas de todos.

-¿Qué es lo que hace exactamente?-pregunto hikari intrigada.

-cuando se toca una melodía en el violín raven drena la vitalidad de todo ser vivo, humanos, plantas y animales-explico la peli azul.

-eso es terrible-dijo una peli roja sorprendida.

-por eso necesitamos su ayuda-dijo lightning preocupado.

-entonces nos ayudan- dijo la peli blanca aferrándose al brazo del peli blanco.

-si, p-porque n-no-tartamudeo el peli blanco al ver la acción de la peli blanca.

-entonces que estamos esperando-dijo el peli morado emocionado.

-natsumi, hikari, lightning, yoh y angel estoy seguro que esos tres me traerán problemas con el consejo mágico-dijo laxus algo nervioso-pero más les vale que detengan a esos tipos.

-tenlo por seguro papa-dijo la peli blanca arrastrando al peli blanco fuera del gremio.

-oigan esperen-dijo la peli roja yendo tras sus compañeros, luego de salir del gremio los cinco magos y el exceed se dirigieron a la estación de trenes para salir rumbo a su destino.

**(fin de canción peers).**

Una vez en la estación de trenes tres de los cinco magos miraban el tren dudosos de subirse al tren o no.

-exactamente a donde vamos-dijo el peli blanco tragando saliva.

-nos dirigimos a ancient city-dijo serio el peli rubio.

-vamos angel solo son unas horas-dijo el exceed animando a su mejor amigo.

Una vez que los magos subieron al tren se acomodaron en sus respectivos asientos, en cuanto el peli blanco subió al tren se empezó a marear haciendo que tragara su propio vomito varias veces en menos de un minuto.

-no creo que sea buena idea, viajar en tren-dijo el peli blanco tragando saliva.

-oh angel el tren ni siquiera se a movido y ya te mareaste-dijo la peli blanca con ligeras nauseas.

-vámonos ya- dijo la peli roja la cual estaba vomitando por la ventana, una vez que el tren se puso en movimiento el peli rubio y el peli morado solo podían mirar la lamentable imagen de sus compañeros con nauseas, mientras natsumi vomitaba por la ventana, angel solo se lamentaba por haber subido al tren mientras su compañero le daba aire con un abanico y la peli blanco solo cerraba los ojos y apretaba cada vez más fuerte a el peli blanco.

-vaya equipo que somos-dijo el peli morado algo decepcionado por la lamentable imagen que estaba viendo.

-si tienes razón- dijo el peli rubio con los mismos ánimos del peli morado, Esto último fue ignorado por los dragón Slayer que estaban demasiado ocupados muriéndose para poner atención.

**(inicia lucy theme)**

Una vez que el tren en el que viajaban el nuevo equipo de fairy tail se detuvo los dos mata dragones salieron corriendo fuera del mismo para poder vomitar en el bote de basura, solo que el mata dragones de fuego azul lo hzo en el sombrero de algo señor el cual lo estaba mirando.

-oye-dijo el señor molesto biendolo.

-disculpe aquí está su sombrero-dijo el peli blanco con nauseas.

-¿a donde nos dirigimos?-pregunto el mago de hielo.

-a una tienda de baratijas , hay se encuentra una de las piezas del violín raven-dijo la peli blanca aferrándose al brazo del peli blanco para poder llevar lo último de las nauseas.

-suéltalo ya ¿no?-dijo la peli roja enfadada.

-no-dijo la peli blanca sacándole la lengua a la peli roja en forma de burla-por qué te molesta o estas celosa.

-que te importa-dijo la peli roja con un leve sonrojo-aparte celosa de ti, ja si claro-dijo en tono de burla.

-¡concéntrese!-grito el peli rubio a las dos magas que estaban peleando.

-¿Cómo que una de las piezas?-pregunto el peli morado curioso.

-el violín se divide en tres piezas el cuerpo, las cuerdas y el arco-dijo el peli rubio algo pensativo.

-y los que están buscando las piezas, ¿Cuántas tienen?-pregunto el peli blanco algo intrigado.

-no tengo ni idea-dijo el peli rubio algo apenado, luego de una pequeña explicación el equipo se dirigió a la tienda de baratijas para buscar una de las piezas del violín raven.

**(fin de lucy theme y inicio de ayashii madoushi)**

Al entrar en la tienda un señor casi pelón saludo a los jóvenes magos los cuales se separaron para empezar a buscar por toda la tienda, todos se encontraban cosas viejas y polvorientas las cuales se quebraban con facilidad o se destruían con solo tocarlas.

-¿encontraron algo?-pregunto el peli blanco.

-no solo un cuadro raro y basura-dijo el peli morado.

-aaaaaaaah-se escuchó un por toda la tienda de unas chicas.

-¿Qué paso?-pregunto el peli morado preocupado.

-están bien-dijo un peli rubio llegando al lugar de los gritos.

-miren, miren encontré la cabeza de un cadáver vaca, no es genial-dijo el exceed azul marino alegre.

-donde la encontraste, yo quiero una-dijo el peli blanco emocionado.

-neko, baka-dijeron las magas al unísono mientras se ponían detrás de wing en un aura obscura el cual estaba en estado de shock.

-se acabo, preguntémosle al dueño del lugar-dijo el peli rubio enojado.

-aye-dijeron todos los magos al unísono, el equipo se dirigió a donde se encontraba el dueño para preguntarle si no tenia un cuerpo de un violín.

-lo siento ya lo vendí-dijo el señor algo apenado.

-¡que!-dijeron todos los magos al unísono.

-si, se lo vendí a esa chica de ahí-dijo el tipo señalando a una chica se podía ver por una de las ventanas de la tienda.

-vamos-dijo yoh corriendo para salir de la tienda, quien fue seguido por todos.

**(fin de ayashii madoushi).**

-ella tiene el violín-dijo un tipo encapuchado, quien se interpuso en el camino de los magos, junto con cinco sujetos que vestían una capucha y todos al igual que el que hablo tenían un medallón de distintos colores, blanco, rojo, café, verde y amarillo.

**(inicia tower Paradise).**

-quienes son ustedes-dijo el peli blanco con una mirada desafiante.

-¡como no sabes quienes somos!-dijeron los tipos encapuchados al unísono.

-listos, soy fire, aqua, ventus, terra, grass, thunder-se presentaron uno por uno- y somos miembros del gremio shadow wave.

-y, eso a mí que me importa-dijo la peli blanca desinteresadamente.

-¡como, nosotros somos los más fuertes de todo fiore!-grito molesto el tipo del medallón rojo-el gremio que vivirá para siempre.

-por eso le quieren quitar la vitalidad a todos los seres vivos-dijo el peli morado enojado.

-si pero eso a ti no te importa ojos caídos-se burló la chica del medallón azul.

-que ganaran con eso-dijo el peli rubio serio.

-eso no te importa-dijo el tipo del medallón café sacando la lengua.

-¿cuantas piezas tienen ahora?-pregunto la peli roja.

-que te importa-dijo el tipo del medallón rojo sacando la lengua.

-son muy infantiles-murmuro el peli rubio con una gotita en la nuca al estilo anime.

-como sea prepárense acabaremos con ustedes-dijo el encapuchado del medallón verde, en pose de pelea-ustedes cinco jamás podrán con nosotros.

-¡oye porque no me incluyes!-grito el exceed azul marino molesto.

-como si fueras a pelear-murmuro la peli roja un una gotita estilo anime en la frente.

-jefazo solo son cuatro-dijo dijo el tipo del medallón café confundido.

-¡donde está el de pelo blanco!-dijo el tipo del medallón verde enojado.

-¡oye espera danos tu violin-dijo el peli blanco corriendo asía donde estaba la chica.

-que haces tenemos que pelear-dijo una peli roja molesta.

**(fin de tower Paradise).**

-bien ahora estoy en llamas-dijo el peli blanco regresando con sus amigos en pose de pelea.

**(inicio de erza theme).**

-yo ya me estaba enfriando-dijo yoh quitándose la camisa y metiendo las manos en los bolsillos del pantalón.

-¡vamos!-grito la peli roja-re-equipar armadura del purgatorio(imaginen como cuando erza se transforma.

-si-dijo el peli rubio corriendo hacia los encapuchados-take over satan soul(se transformo en algo como mirajane pero en hombre se los dejo a su imaginación, no cierto XD, su pecho quedo desnudo, tenían los mismos brazos que el de mirajane, la misma cicatriz que se le forma a mirajane en el rostro, alas negras y cola, de la cintura para bajo igual al take over de elfman solo que el short es rojo).

-ice-make:hammer-dijo el peli morado, lanzo un martillo gigante de hielo asía aqua la cual lo esquivo fácilmente.

-demasiado fácil scald wáter-dijo la chica del medallón azul, la cual lanzo su ataque que fue esquivado por el peli morado, una pelea se desato por toda la ciudad todos se dispersaron por la ciudad y así quedaron yoh y natsumi pelearon contra fire y aqua en la parte norte, hikari y lightning pelearon contra ventus y terra en la parte central de la ciudad, angel y wing se fueron ala parte sur de la ciudad para luchar contra thuder y grass.

**Parte central con yoh y natsumi.**

-¿lista?-pregunto el peli morado.

-si-dijo la peli roja.

Ambos magos corrieron asía los enemigos quienes los estaban esperando la peli roja tomo al mago de fuego y lo aventó contra un edificio para ir tras de él dejando al peli morado y a aqua solos, ambos magos se empezaron al lanzar ráfagas de agua y hielo.

-tsunami punch-lanzo la chica del medallón.

-ice-make:shield-el peli morado formo una montaña de hielo para cubrirse y se preparó para el contrataque-ice-make:lanze-el peli morado disparo una ráfaga de lanzas enterrando a la maga de agua.

-eso no me detendrá, wáter cut-dijo la lanzando una navaja de agua que iba dirigida al peli morado, pero este reacciono.

-ice-make:pilar-el mago de hielo creo un pilar para esquivar el ataque de la maga de agua, pero el pilar fue cortado por la navaja de agua y hizo caer al peli morado del pilar.

-eres mío, wáter trap-dijo encerrando al peli morado el una burbuja de agua-ahora morirás ahogado, el peli morado congelo la trampa de agua para poder salir y contratacar.

-tu trampa de agua no sirvió-dijo el peli morado con una sonrisa en la cara.

-claro que no sirvió perfectamente-dijo la maga de agua con un sonrisa en su cara, el peli morado pudo divisar en ese momento como una cuchilla de agua se dirigía asía el la cual acerto y corto su cuerpo a la mitad-mi agua corta lo que se.

-eso no dolió nada-dijo el peli morado dando a relucir que su cuerpo estaba echo de agua-sorprendida.

-¿pero como?-se cuestiono la maga de agua.

-no eres la única que utiliza magia de agua-dijo el peli morado volviendo a la normalidad para atrapar a la maga de agua en su misma trampa de agua-mi cuerpo esta echo de agua y como mi ataque te golpearon puedo decir que el tuyo no.

-eso no importa puedo crear burbujas de aire para-no pudo terminar de hablar al ver el ataque del peli morado.

-ice-make: knuckles-el ataque del peli morado acertó a la chica del medallón azul, el chico creo navajas de hielo en sus brazos como su padre para acabar con la maga de agua-se acabo.

-¡nooooo!-grito la maga de agua recibiendo el ataque el peli morado.

-ice-make:hammer-dijo el peli morado aplastando a la maga de agua con su martillo de hielo-eso fue por llamarme ojos caidos-el peli morado empezó a buscar a su amiga apenas dio la vuelta pudo divisarla saliendo de un edificio tras el mago de fuego.

En un tejado de algún edificio de la ciudad no muy lejos de donde se encontraba el mago de hielo se encontraba peleando una peli roja y el mago de fuego, la pali roja comenzó a atacar al mago de fuego con su espada una y otra vez pero no acertó ningún golpe.

-no me podrás dar soy tan rápido como una bola de fuego-dijo el mago de fuego sonriendo-toma crimson prominece, el mago creo un tornado de fuego el cual fue lanzado asía la peli roja, el cual la rodeo haciendo que una sonrisa se dibujara en la cara del mago de fuego, pero las llamas se disiparon de golpe haciendo ver a la maga con una armadura distinta.

-sorprendido, la armadura de la emperatriz del fuego me protege del fuego-dijo la peli roja con una sonrisa de confianza, dicha maga creo un vórtice de fuego el cual lo lanzo al mago de fuego.

-idiota tu tampoco me haces nada-dijo el mago disipando el fuego, para poder ver como la peli roja se acercaba con una armadura diferente y una espada envuelta en agua dicha maga acertando el golpe.

-tengo muchas armaduras-dijo la peli roja viendo de reojo al mago de fuego, el mago dejo algo de distancia para planear el ataque.

-si le quito la espada se quedara indefensa no importa cuántas armaduras tenga se quedara indefensa-se dijo a si mismo el mago de fuego con un leve sonrisa, el encapuchado del medallón rojo creo látigos de fuego con los cuales comenzó a atacar a la maga, quien esquivo sus ataques sin problema pero este la atrapo juntando sus pies al suelo haciendo que callera, con el mismo fuego atrapo a la peli roja pegando sus manos y pies al piso.

-pero como-fue lo único que la peli roja alcanzo a decir ya que el mago de fuego mando a volar su espada.

-¡sin tu espada no eres nada!-grito el mago intentado golpear a la peli roja, la cual se escapo comiéndose el fuego que la detenía para contratacar.

-¡KARYU NO KAGIZUME!-grito la peli roja acertando el golpe en la cara del mago de fuego.

-¿Qué eres?-dijo el mago de fuego sorprendido.

-¡KARYU NO TEKKEN!-la peli roja acertó el golpe en la cara del mago de fuego el cual salio volando de donde estaban a otro tejado-soy quien te derrotara, ¡KARYU NO HOKOU!-el mago quedo atrapado en el rugido de fuego y salió volando al otro lado de la ciudad.

-no fue nada-dijo la peli roja presumiendo su fuerza.

**(fin de erza theme).**

El mago de hielo y la dragón Slayer de fuego se encontraron al finalizar la pelea de cada uno.

-como estas pregunto el peli morado algo cansado.

-bien, tenemos que ir con los demás para buscar a la chica que tiene el violín-dijo la peli roja intentando divisar a sus nakamas con la mirada.

-vamos

-si

**(parte central de la ciudad con lightning y hikari inicia lightning flame dragon roaring).**

En la parte central de la ciudad lightning y hikari se encontraban peleando contra ventus y terra.

-estas, lista hermana-dijo el peli rubio, volando sobre su hermana.

-claro, te mostrare como se hace-dijo la peli blanca corriendo debajo del chico.

-si creen que podrán detenernos-dijo el mago de viento preparando su ataque-wind storm-el tornado envolvió al peli rubio el cual lo empezó a dañar.

-eres un debilucho-dijo el peli rubio desasiendo el tornado del mago de viento.-demon blast-el ataque fue esquivado por el mago de viento para contratacar.

-wing explotion-un círculo mágico apareció arriba del peli rubio dejando caer un montón de plumas que rodearon al peli rubio para hacer explosión, el peli rubio cayó en picada asía abajo pero con las suficientes fuerzas para atacar a su contrincante.

-¡toma!-grito el peli rubio lanzando su ataque-soul extintion-el ataque salio en dirección contra el mago de aire acertando para que este callera directo al suelo, mientras el peli rubio recobraba altura el mago de viento se estrelló en el suelo para encontrarse con una peli blanca en el suelo.

-eres mío-dijo la peli blanca con una sonrisa en la boca-rairyu no hokou-el ataque de la peli blanca hizo volar al mago de viento contra el peli rubio el cual ya estaba a una mayor altura.

-¡maldita!-grito el mago de tierra atacando a la peli blanca-rock wave-la mata dragones de trueno dio un gran salto para esquivar el ataque del mago de tierra.

-muy lento-dijo la peli blanca mientras saltaba mostrando la lengua en señal de burla.

-ya lo veremos-dijo el mago de tierra-rock sword-el mago de tierra puso sus manos en el suelo creando un montón de espadas que salían del suelo en dirección al peli blanca.

-reijingu boruto-la dragón Slayer de trueno contra resto el ataque del mago de tierra destruyendo su magia para acertar el golpe electrocutando al mago de tierra, dicho maga cayó al suelo y la peli blanca se encaminaba asía el para terminar con la pelea.

-te tengo-susurro el mago de tierra-rock pilar-un pilar de tierra emergió del suelo golpeado a la peli blanca en la barbilla asiéndola elevarse unos centímetros del suelo.

-que-dijo la peli blanca con un poco de molestia en la cara.

-rock punch-dijo el mago de tierra golpeando a la peli blanca asiéndola estrellarse en la pared de un edificio el mago del medallón café sonrió como victoria hasta que diviso a la peli blanca levantándose del suelo.

-como te atreves, thunder body-susurro la peli blanca enojada con la vista en el suelo, en ese momento un relámpago cayó sobre la peli blanca envolviendo su cuerpo en el.

-¿Qué es eso?-dijo el mago de tierra un poco asustado.

-¡rairyu no hoken!-grito la peli blanca furiosa con unos ligeros rasguños en el rostro y la ropa, el puño de la peli blanca se envolvió en rayos corrió en dirección al mago para acertarle un golpe en la barbilla, el mago de tierra se elevó unos metros en el cielo para acabar con el-toma esto rairyu no hokou-el rugido de la dragon Slayer de trueno mando a volar al mago de tierra lejos.

-no mi ropa esta sucia-dijo la peli blanca dando un gran suspiro de decepción.-espero que angel no lo note, estúpido mago.

Luego de dejar el problema de su ropa atrás la peli blanca empezó a buscar a su hermano en el cielo hasta que lo diviso peleando contra el mago de viento.

-¡tu puedes light-nii!- grito la peli blanca dirigiéndose a la dirección donde estaba su hermano, mientras tanto en el cielo lightning se encotraba peleando con ventus.

-evil punch

-torment punch-ambos magos chocaron sus puños lo cual acabo con una pantalla de humo donde se encontraban paleando ambos magos.

-sun blast-una tormenta de viento y fuego se empezó a generar alrededor del mago de viento.-¡ahora muere!-el mago de viento lanzo su ataque contra el peli rubio el cual se encontraba muy calmado.

-¡explosión de mal!-grito el mago de take over creando un tornado de agua para disipar la tormenta de fuego.

-mizu no maho-dijo el mago de viento sorprendido-magia de agua ¿pero como?.

-y eso no es todo-dijo el peli rubio volando asía el mago de viento, con electricidad en las manos.-chispa del mal-el peli rubio creo una onda eléctrica para paralizar al mago de viento.

-¡que kaminari kei kaku shu maho!-volvió a gritar impresionado el mago de viento-magia de trueno también-el peli rubio voló tan rápido que quedo cara a cara con el mago del viento en un abrir y cerrar de ojos.

-soul extintion-el ataque a corta distancia fue tan potente que dejo al mago de viento inconsciente lo cual provoco que callera al suelo.

**(fin de lightning flame dragon roaring).**

Una vez en el suelo el peli rubio se reunió con su hermana mayor la cual la estaba esperando.

-nada mal hermanito-dijo la peli blanca revolviéndole el cabello, cosa que odiaba.

-para ya nee-san-dijo el peli rubio fastidiado.

-está bien light-nii-dijo la peli blanca muy tierna, cosa que solo hacia con su familia (y con el peli blanco claro esta XD).

Mira, hikari-dijo el peli rubio apuntando asía una explosión en la parte sur de la ciudad-no es ahí donde esta peleando angel.

-tienes razón lo dejamos peleando solo contra esos dos-dijo una peli blanca muy preocupada.

**(Parte sur de la ciudad con angel y wing, inicia invoke magic).**

Una explosión que se hoyo por toda la ciudad y creando una pantalla de humo de la cual salieron disparados asía la sortea de un edificio el peli blanco, wing, thunder y grass.

-tu solo no podrás contra nosotros-dijo el mago del medallón verde confiado.

-¡como que solo yo estoy aquí!-grito el exceed azul marino enojado.

-dile a tu pájaro que se calle-dijo el mago de trueno arrogantemente.

-¡no soy un pájaro!-grito una vez más el exceed enfadado.

-wing es mi mejor amigo y estoy seguro que puede con ustedes al igual que mis nakamas acabaran con las tuyos-dijo el peli blanco envolviéndose en un llamarada azul.

-eso ya lo veremos, petal blizzard-dijo el mago de planta lanzado una ventisca de pétalos.

-karyu no hokou-el rugido del peli blanco se dirigió asía la ventisca del mago del medallón verde quemando todos los pétalos.

-no te distraigas-dijo el mago de medallón amarillo detrás del peli blanco envuelto en rayos-thunder spark- el mago de trueno se dirigió contra el peli blanco golpeándolo por la espalda, haciendo que el peli blanco saliera disparado asía otro tejado de un edificio, el peli blanco se levantó para contratacar al mago de trueno.

-karyu no te-en ese momento fue interrumpido por un dolor como si lo estuvieran electrocutando, haciendo que callera al suelo paralizado.

-parece que te está doliendo, no lo tomes personal ya sabes el cuerpo humano es un gran conductor de la electricidad-dijo el mago de trueno arrogante.

-¡crezcan mis preciosas!-grito al viento el mago del medallón verde, unas plantas gigantes comenzaron a salir del tejado del edificio atrapando al peli blanco entre ellas.

-prepárate a sufrir-dijo el mago de trueno creando bolas de energía en sus manos

-¡angel no!-grito el exceed volando contra los magos que tenían atrapado al peli blanco-¡speed strike!-la alas de neko comenzaron a brillar una capa de energía rodeo al gato y se impactó contra el mago de trueno, haciendo que se estrellara contra el mago del medallón verde.

-maldición-dijo el mago del medallón verde estrellándose contra su nakama.

-¡karyu no kagizume!-grito el peli blanco acertando el golpe contra ambos magos lanzándolos un paco lejos de ese lugar mientras se liberaba de la redes de plantas.

-gracias amigo-dijo el peli blanco dándole un sonrisa al exceed azul marino, en ese instante una bola de trueno impacto contra el gato lanzándolo lejos del lugar.

-wing-dijo el mata dragones sorprendido por el ataque dirigido a el gato.-ah-el peli blanco se sorprendió al ver que estaba atrapado por unos látigos de trueno uno el la muñeca derecha y otro en el pie izquierdo.

-Y, eso no es todo-dijo el mago de trueno dando una descarga eléctrica al peli blanco.

-suéltame-dijo el peli blanco forzando el agarre de los látigos.

-no te preocupes yo te ayudo-dijo el mago del medallón verde sarcásticamente.-strangle plant-el mago de planta hizo que salieran unos tallos del suelo para que rodearan al peli blanco y lo comenzaran a estrangular, una llamarada azul rodeo al peli blanco quemando la plantas que lo estrangulaban, tomo los látigos con gran fuerza y aunque recibía choques eléctricos del mago de trueno soporto el dolor para comenzar a girar para mandar a volar al mago de trueno y al de planta junto con el.

-espera-dijo el mago de trueno dijo el mago de trueno mientras arrastraba al mago de planta y los estrellaba en un muro de algún edificio, para así soltarse de los látigos del mago de trueno.

-ahora si estoy en llamas-dijo el mata dragones mientras hacía su llamarada más grande y quitándose el chaleco para correr contra los magos-¡karyu no koen!.-una bola lanzada por el peli blanco hizo que los magos salieran volando al cielo, angel salto asía ellos para darle una buena dosis de karyu no tekken y karyu no kagizume a ambos magos los cuales terminaron atravesando el tejado de un edificio, angel fue cayendo poco a poco hasta terminar a un lado de ellos.

-no espera nos rendimos-dijo el mago del medallón verde asustado.

-los mandare a volar, ¡karyu no yokugeki-grito el mata dragones, el golpe fue tan fuerte que ambos magos salieron volando al instante.

-si, dos menos-dijo el peli blanco levantando su puño en señal de victoria.

**(fin de invoke magic).**

El peli blanco salió por la puerta del edificio que acababa de destruir del cual solo quedaba dicha puerta.

-¡angel estas bien!-grito un exceed llegando después de que salió volando por el ataque.

-Si, y tu como estas amigo ese golpe fue muy fuerte-dijo el peli blanco tomando al gato que estaba volando y poniéndolo en su cabeza.

-no te preocupe no fue nada-dijo el exceed acostado en la cabeza de peli blnaco.

-¡angel!-grito un peli rubio corriendo asía su dirección.

-lightning-dijo el peli blanco viendo dónde provenía el sonido de su nombre.

-angel qué bueno que estas bien-dijo una peli blanca apretando entre sus brazos al peli blanco.

-espera hikari me lastimas-dijo el peli blanco con un expresión de dolor.

-donde están natsumi y yoh-dijo el peli rubio buscándolos con la mirada.

-¡chicos!-grito un peli morado a lo lejos, todo el equipo se reunió para ver cómo estaba la situación al parecer todo estaba bien pero donde estaba la chica del violin.

-¡angel la encontré, la encontre!-grito el exceed dirigiéndose a su amigo.

-¿Qué, donde esta?-pregunto el peli blanco curioso.

-cuando me eleve pude ver a una chica dirigiéndose a un escenario-dijo el exceed nervioso.

-¡que!-gritaron todos al unísono.

-es demasiado tarde-dijo thunder con voz débil.

-¿Por qué dices eso?-pregunto el peli rubio.

-esa niña tiene el violín raven completo esta ciudad morirá-dijo el mago de trueno desmayándose.

-tenemos que evitar eso ya-dijo la peli roja empezando a correr con todos tras de ella.

**(inicia fairy tail home).**

-vamos wing adelántate-dijo el peliblanco corriendo.

-si, speed strike-dijo el exceed mientras comenzaba a volar a una velocidad increíble.

-si, no detenemos a esa niña todos moriremos-dijo yoh miendras segua corriendo.

En ese momento la chica estaba subiendo al escenario con el violín en la mano sin saber lo que pasaría si tocaba el violín, finalmente la chica subió al escenario un poco nerviosa a pesar de todas la peleas que avían pasado era un día maravilloso el sol resplandecía con todo lo que tenía, los cálidos rayos de sol tocaban suavemente las mejillas de la chica.

-que hermoso día-dijo la chica sonriendo, el equipo se dirigía con todo lo que sus pies podían dar pero la distancia que les faltaba recorrer era considerable pero tal vez el exceed pudiera llegar a tiempo y detener a la chica de tocar el violin.

-vamos wing tu puedes-susurro el peli blanco mientras seguía corriendo, mientras tanto la chica se preparaba para tocar.

-una linda tonada alegrara el día a un mas-dijo la chica del violín con un gran sonrisa, la chica poco a poco fue colocando el violín en su hombro para empezar a tocar el instrumento pero fue detenida por un grito de desesperación.

-¡espera-dijo el exceed volando en dirección asía ella.

-¿Cómo?-dijo la chica algo confundida.

-¡si tocas ese violín pasaran cosas malas!-grito el exceed muy agitado.

-wow un gato que puede volar ¿eh?-dijo la chica sorprendida, para luego recibir un cabezazo del exceed asiendo que los dos cayeran con remolinitos en los ojos, luego de un rato la chica se levantó enojada mirando al exceed azul marino.

-neko baka-dijo la chica molesta.

-comenasai-dijo el exceed algo apenado.

-espera un momento tú estabas volando-dijo la chica asombrada por ver como el gato se elevaba en el aire con sus alas.

-aye sir-dijo el neko alzando su puño al aire.

-¡no toques ese violín!-gritaron todos los magos al unísono corriendo asía la chica.

-no, mas locos no-dijo la chica poniendo sus brazos como escudo y con algo de miedo.

**(fin de fairy tail home).**

En ese momento todo el equipo de fairy tail se lanzó contra la chica para que esta no tocara el violín, haciendo que todos quedaran enzima de ella.

-¿Cuál es su problema?-dijo la chica con algo de dificultad, dicho esto todos se levantaron para dejarla tomar un respiro.

-créeme no te gustara nada si tocas el violín-dijo el peli morado agitado.

-no toco tan mal-dijo la chica algo molesta.

-no es eso el violín que tienes en las manos es conocido como el violín raven, al tocar el violín roba la vitalidad de las personas-explico el peli rubio .

-por eso es peligroso tocarlo-dijo el peli morado a un lado de la chica.

-¡aaah, pervertido!-grito la chica con un sonrojo en la cara y tapándose los ojos.

-¿Por qué me dijo así?-se preguntó el peli morado confundido/

-yoh tu ropa-dijo la peli roja con una gotita estilo anime en la nuca.

-¡¿pero cuando paso?!-grito el peli morado ocultándose de la chica.

-lo sentimos por eso nuestro amigo tiene el habito de desnudarse-dijo el pali blanca apenada.

-ya veo, de cualquier forma tomen el violín-dijo la chica entregando el violín al peli rubio-ya veo por que esos tipos encapuchados me dieron las demás cosas.

-no te preocupes por ellos no los veras mas-dijo el peli blanco con una sonrisa de victoria.

-pero aun puedes tocar con otro violín-dijo la peli roja tratando de animar a la chica.

-no es eso iba a tocar frente a muchas personas pero unos locos destruyeron la ciudad y nadie vino-dijo la chica encogiéndose de hombros.

-se refiere a nosotros-dijo el peli morado con una gotita estilo anime en su nuca-por cierto cómo te llamas.

-soy Suzuki un gusto-dijo la chica haciendo una reverencia (era una chica de piel pálida pelo marrón y ojos negros), luego de explicarle las cosa a la peli marrón todo quedo aclarado.

-entonces ustedes pertenecen a fairy tail.-dijo el peli marrón impresionada-eso significa que ustedes destruyeron la ciudad.

-pues-dijo el peli blanco apenado.

-si, sobre eso tenemos que irnos antes de que llegue el consejo mágico.

-está bien, prometen venir a mi próxima presentación-dijo la peli marrón emocionada.

-aye, tenlo por seguro-dijo el exceed alejándose junto con sus amigos, después de eso el equipo salió corriendo del lugar para evitar un enfrentamiento con soldados del consejo mágico y no tener problemas con el maestro laxus.

-creen que el maestro se entere de lo que paso-dijo el peli morado algo asustado.

-no creo no estuvo tan mal ¿o si?-dijo una peli blanca aferrada al brazo del peli blanco.

-oye por que no sueltas ya a angel-dijo la peli roja enojada-que no te molesta.

-pues-en ese momento el peli blanco fue interrumpido nada más y nada menos que el maestro laxus.

-¡idiotas destruyeron la ciudad entera!-grito el maestro furioso.

-no es ciento-se defendió el peli rubio.

-al menos tenemos el violín-lo ayudo su hermana en la defensa.

-hikari, natsumi, y angel dominan bien su magia de dragón Slayer al igual que ustedes lightning yoh su dominio en el take over y el ice make es espléndido.-dijo el maestro peli rubio con un sonrisa en su rostro.

-¿eres una dragón Slayer, hikari?-pregunto el peli blanco sorprendido.

-si, dragón Slayer de trueno a tus servicios-dijo la peli blanca con rayos en las manos.

-ahora sabes por qué nos llevamos tan mal-dijo la peli roja tomando al peli blanco del brazo.

-¡oye suéltalo ya perra!-grito la peli blanca enojada.

-oblígame zorra-dijo la peli roja burlonamente.

-dejen esto para después, vamos antes de que lleguen los soldados del consejo mágico-dijo el maestro peli rubio empezando a caminar.

-si, maestro-dijeron la peli roja y peli blanca al unísono mientras caminaban pegando sus frentes sin separarse.

A terminado este problema pero será todo del violín raven continuara…

**Fin.**

* * *

**Espero que les allá gustado este capítulo que para mí tubo mucha acción espero y sigan disfrutando lo de música en el fic ya saben dejen review yo me despido no leemos el próximo capítulo adiós…**


	4. Chapter 4

**HOLO! Como están espero que bien hoy no abra música porque de plano se me paso pero también no sé si así está mejor comente para saber si les gusta o no PORFAVOR! Nadie comenta T_T pero eso no me desanima porque sigo aquí pero como sea aquí el capítulo. **

**Disclaimer.-** Fairy tail no me pertenece asi como sus personajes todo le pertenece a hiro mashima lo único que me pertenece son la historia y mi oc.

**Chapter 4**

**Las aventuras de lightning y wing.**

**Opening 1 (**con mis personajes, imagínenselos mientras ven el opening original**).**

**Ahora el capítulo.**

* * *

Después de lo sucedido en la ciudad antigua por parte de fairy tail quien destruyo casi toda la ciudad no era posible viajar en tren o en carreta así que volvieron ala ciudad de magnolia a pie pero de regreso les pasaron cosas algo raras.

-¿no entiendo por qué nos devolvemos caminando?-pregunto el peli blanco cansado y con un aura negra de depresión.

-como que no entiendes, tu destruiste la estación de trenes de que te quejas-dijo una peli roja furiosa.

-ya basta, falta a un bastante para llegar a magnolia no pelen-dijo el maestro peli rubio.

-vean el lado positivo tenemos el violín raven-dijo un peli rubio tratando de animar las cosas.

-pero eso no cambia el hecho de que estamos caminado-dijo una peli blanca aferrada al brazo del peli blanco.

-¡dejen eso de lado necesitamos comida!-grito un peli morado escuchando dejando escuchar el rugido de su estómago y de otros más.

-tienes razón, espera wing siempre tiene chocolates-dijo el peli blanco volteando a ver a su mejor amigo al mismo tiempo que todos, pero solo para ver cómo se metía a la boca todo su chocolate.

-ya no hay-dijo el exceed con la boca llena de chocolate.

-¡que!-gritaron todos al unísono por la respuesta del exceed, excepto el maestro obvio esta.

-porque-dijo el peli blanco en el suelo tomando los pies de su nakama.

-neko-dijo la peli roja con los ojos blancos y un aura obscura, detrás de exceed.

-baka-dijo la peli blanca con los ojos blancos y un aura obscura, detrás de exceed a un lado de la peli roja, ambas magas tomaron al exceed de los brazos y piernas para comenzar a estirarlo.

-¡aaah, angel ayúdame!-grito con dolor el exceed por su estiramiento.

-vamos a abrirlo y a sacarle todo el chocolate-dijo el peli blanco con ojos de asesino.

-sí, su estómago a un no los dijere-dijo el peli rubio con los mismos ojos de su nakama.

-¿solo bromean verdad?-pregunto nervioso el exceed al ver como los tres magos se le acercaban lentamente.

-¡yoh tiene hambre!-grito el peli morado en tercera persona al igual que su madre, mientras creaba una navaja de hielo.

-¡no!-grito el exceed asustado.

-¡alto!-grito el maestro peli rubio para calmar la situación y evitar un asesinato-en verdad comerán chocolate del estómago de un gato-dijo con un sensación de nauseas.

-tiene razón en que nos hemos convertido-dijo un peli blanco de rodillas en el suelo.

-casi-dijo una peli roja con la mirada en el piso la cual fue interrumpida por el exceed.

-¡me matan!-grito el exceed enojado.

-comemos chocolate del estómago de un gato-dijo el peli morado abrazando un árbol.

-vamos busquemos algo que comer-dijo el peli rubio decepcionado caminando a ninguna parte, todos se separaron en grupos de dos para buscar lo que fuese para comer angel y yoh por un lugar natsumi y hikari por el otro, mientras que lihgtning y wing quien sabe a dónde se fueron todos buscaban que comer excepto el maestro obvio esta quien se quedó sentado esperando la comida, luego de una búsqueda intensa de casi dos horas el mago de fuego y el mago de hielo no pudieron encontrar más que hongos, mientras que las mata dragones de fuego y trueno se quedaron paralizadas al ver que en el bosque que estaban no se podía ver más que hongos a donde quiera que voltearan los cuales tomaron y volvieron a donde estaba su maestro, mientras tanto con wing y lightning de algún modo terminaron en un desierto por el que caminaron y caminaron para no encontrar nada y terminar volviendo con las manos vacías, una vez devuelta con su maestro todos mostraron lo que avían traído.

-encontramos hongos-dijeron el peli blanco y el peli morado al unísono dejando caer los hongos.

-nosotras también-dijeron la peli roja y la peli blanca dejando caer los hongos.

-nosotros arena-dijo lightning decepcionado.

-aye-dijo el exceed imitando a happy deprimido casi llorando.

-entonces comeremos hongos y tierra-dijo el maestro peli rubio decepcionado.

-¿si los cocinamos saben mejor?-pregunto el peli blanco cocinando los hongos.

-tal vez-dijo el peli morando con baba colgando de la boca, dicho esto el peli blanco termino de cocinar los hongos para empezar a repartir la comida en partes iguales.

-gracias por la comida-dijo el peli rubio juntando sus manos y cerrando los ojos, pero al abrirlos se encontró con la nada absoluta-¿dónde están mis hongos?-dijo confundido.

-te tardaste demasiado-dijo el peli morado con la boca llena de hongos los cuales eran del peli rubio y del exceed.

-¿!porque hiciste eso!?-grito el peli rubio mientras le gritaba al peli morado.

-eso te pasa por agradecer en tiempos de hambre-dijo la peli blanca burlonamente.

-tu hermana tiene razón lightning-dijo el maestro peli rubio con la boca llena de hongos.

-¿tú también papa?-pregunto decepcionado el peli rubio.

-de lo que te perdiste lightning-dijo el peli blanco burlonamente.

-si estuvo delicioso-dijo el peli morado burlándose de su nakama.

-como se atreven quieren palear-dijo el peli rubio en asiéndoles frente a los magos que lo estaban molestando.

-que estas esperando-dijo el peli blanco envolviendo sus puños en llama, pero si saber lo que estaba a punto de pasar.

-¡ya cállense!-grito la peli blanca sonrojada y molesta por el ruido que asían sus compañeros-no puedo estar con natsumi.

-oh, hikari no me importa que peleen mientras este con tigo-dijo la peli roja sonrojada aferrada al brazo de la peli blanca.

-¡que!-gritaron los tres magos y el exceed al unísono al escuchar las palabras de sus compañeras, en ese momento los magos, el exceed y incluso el maestro presenciaron algo que jamás pensaron que verían en sus vidas un beso entre ambas magas.

-¡que!-volvieron a gritar estar todos incluyendo al maestro del gremio.

-cuando te volviste tan linda-dijo la peli roja ruborizada refiriéndose a su amada peli blanca.

-creo que al mismo tiempo que tu- dijo la peli blanca ruborizada a su amada peli roja.

-¿pero qué está pasando aquí?-se preguntó el peli rubio mientras volteaba a ver a sus nakamas los cuales tenían la boca abierta hasta las rodillas y una cascada de baba salía de ellas.

-¡un jabalí dorado!-gritaron al unísono el peli blanco y el peli morado apuntando al dicho jabalí.

-es solo papa-dijo la peli blanca dejando de besar a la peli roja para dar a relucir el error de los magos, para después seguir besando a su amada.

-es cierto por-en peli rubio interrumpió su habla al ver que sus nakamas únicamente vestían una falda de hojas.

-yo fuego azul casare a ese jabalí-dijo el peli blanco sacando una lanza de quien sabe donde.

-yo hielo morado ayudarte-dijo el peli morado con una lanza de hielo.

-¿Qué están diciendo?-pregunto el exceed confundido.

-¡vamos buga, buga!-gritaron ambos magos tras el jabalí el cual era su maestro.

-¡no me atraparan con vida!-grito el maestro corriendo en cuatro patas.

-pero qué diablos pasa aquí-dijo el peli rubio confundido por todo lo que acababa de pasar.

-oh, esta fogata huele delicioso-dijo un anciano chaparro con un bastón y una gran bolsa en la espalda.

-¿Quién es usted?-pregunto confundido el peli rubio.

-soy solo un ermitaño que viaja por ahí-dijo el anciano con una sonrisa en la cara-huele como si hubieran cocinado hongos senvu.

-¿lo sabe solo con el olor?-pregunto el exceed curioso.

-¿qué pasaría si llegáramos a comer esos hongos?-pregunto el peli rubio nervioso.

-pues, llega a causar alucinaciones y en casos raros revela sentimientos ocultos-dijo explico el anciano pensativo.

-eso quiere decir que natsumi y mi hermana se aman en secreto-dijo el peli rubio volteando a ver a las chicas las cuales se estaban besando vestidas de la cintura para bajo.

-probablemente-dijo el anciano con una sonrisa.

-esto sería genial si supiera lo que les pasa-dijo el peli rubio sonrojado viendo a ambas chicas besándose-cuál es la cura.

-bueno, si olieran el olor de las hojas azules del árbol invernal sería suficiente para contrarrestar los efectos de los hongos-dijo el anciano sentándose a la sombra de un árbol.

-¿dónde puedo encontrar ese árbol?-pregunto el peli rubio serio.

-bueno eso será difícil ya que ese árbol solo crese en invierno-dijo el anciano en haciendo círculos en el suelo con una rama de un árbol.

-¡que!-grito el peli rubio preocupado.

-pero también crecen en una cueva llamada lumino cerca de estas montañas-dijo el anciano acostándose en el suelo.

-¿solo eso?-pregunto el peli rubio confundido.

-es una cueva llena de gemas brillantes por todo la cueva es fácil de encontrarla-dijo el anciano quedándose dormido.

-bien, vamos wing-dijo el peli rubio corriendo.

-aye sir-dijo el exceed imitando a happy, mientras tomaba al peli rubio para volar hasta la cueva lumino la cual no encontraron sino hasta después de revisar algunas cuevas.

-¿esta es la cueva?-pregunto el exceed azul algo confundido.

-si, hay gemas brillantes por todo el lugar-dijo el peli rubio entrado a la cueva el cual era llevado volando por el exceed.

-lightning que buscamos exactamente-dijo el exceed viendo la las gemas que estaba por toda la cueva.

-creo que un árbol azul-dijo el peli rubio dudoso.

-y si mejor le preguntamos a esas personas-dijo el exceed señalando a las personas de una aldea en las profundidades de la cueva.

-¿una aldea subterránea?-se preguntó el peli rubio mientras empezaban a descender por la cueva hacia la aldea.

**Mientras tanto con los demás magos.**

En lo largo del bosque se podía observar como un peli rubio corría en cuatro como si no hubiese un mañana como si fuera un jabalí en peligro hasta que finalmente se detuvo en a beber agua de un lago para saciar su sed de cansancio.

-que delicia-dijo el maestro peli rubio mientras finalizaba de tomar el agua tranquilo pero su tranquilidad fue interrumpida por unos cazadores escondidos en los arbustos.

-¡toma, buga, buga, buga!-grito el peli blanco lanzando su arma contra el jabalí dorado.

-no volvieron-dijo el maestro peli rubio esquivando la lanza, al momento de esquivar el ataque ambos magos saltaron a la espalda del jabalí para no perderlo de vista.

-wow, natsumi tus pechos son muy blandos-dijo la peli blanca impresionada, mientras masajeaba los pechos de su amada peli roja.

-no tanto como los tuyos sí que son suaves-dijo la peli roja entre gemidos provocados por su amada peli blanca.

-vaya la juventud de ahora es muy liberal-dijo el anciano sentado a la sombra del árbol-miren un violín pero se ve algo desafinado.

**Volviendo con lightning y wing.**

-así que estaría agradecido si me dieran una hojas de su árbol azul-dijo el peli rubio muy amablemente.

-claro que si jovencito-dijo una anciana muy amable mientras tomaba unas hojas de un árbol que tenía al lado de ella, todo esto ocurría dentro de una choza la cual era iluminada por tres gemas brillantes en el techo sostenidas de forma triangular, al acercarse al peli rubio para entregarle las hojas se detuvo al ver la marca del gremio en la espalda de exceed.

-oh, veo que son magos de un gremio-dijo la anciana mirando al chico seria.

-si somos magos de fairy tail-dijo el peli rubio levantando su camisa y dejando ver su marca del gremio la cual era amarilla y estaba en el abdomen derecho en el mismo lugar que su padre.

-qué tal si nos ayudas con un problema y tu recompensa serán las hojas como un misión-dijo la anciana sonriendo.

-está bien pero solo si nos dan de comer-dijo el exceed con una sonrisa picara.

-claro pasen al comedor-dijo la anciana sentándose en la silla de la choza, el mago y el exceed salieron de la choza para dirigirse al otra choza donde se suponía que era el comedor mientras se dirigían al comedor se podía observar que toda la aldea era iluminada con las gemas brillantes las cuales producían un resplandor azul todas las chozas de la aldea estaban acomodadas de forma circular y cada una de las entradas de las chozas era iluminada con dos postes que arriba se encontraban las gemas iluminando, al entras a la choza se sentaron en una mesa en la cual les empezaron a servir comida de todo tipo.

-gracias por la comida-dijo el peli rubio empezando a comer, en ese momento se acercó la anciana a la mesa donde estaban comiendo los miembros del gremio.

-¿que tal la comida?-pregunto la anciana sentándose en la mesa.

-deliciosa-dijo el exceed con la boca llena de comida.

-¿no entiendo cómo es que tienes hambre si te comiste todo tu chocolate?-pregunto el peli rubio viendo como comía el exceed azul.

-si no es mucha molestia quisiera hablar de la misión-dijo anciana un poco desesperada.

-claro-dijo el peli rubio con la boca llena de comida.

-veras la razón por la que te pedí ayuda es porque unas criaturas nos atacan constantemente-dijo la anciana preocupada.

-¿qué clase de creaturas?-pregunto el peli rubio curioso.

-son una especie de murciélagos gigantes con una entena brillante el la cabeza mejor conocido como murciélagos lumino, necesitamos que los ahuyentes-dijo la anciana preocupada.

-cuente con ello-dijo el peli rubio levantándose de la mesa y dándole una sonrisa a la anciana.

-gracias joven-dijo la anciana aliviada, al salir de la tienda el exceed se sentó en el hombro del peli rubio para que nadie escuchara su conversación.

-lightning ¿crees poder con ellos?-pregunto el exceed curioso esperando la respuesta del peli rubio.

-vamos wing que tan difícil puede ser-dijo el peli rubio confiado.

-mínimo sabes dónde buscarlos-dijo el exceed algo nervioso.

-recuerdo que la anciana dijo algo que los murciélagos provenían de los hoyos gigantes de la parte superior de la cueva así que vamos-dijo el peli rubio el cual era tomado por el exceed para dirigirse a los agujeros de la parte superior de la cueva los cuales estaban llenos de gemas alrededor de toda la cueva, las mismas gemas no dejaban ni un solo rincón sin iluminación, mientras volaban por la cueva los miembros de fairy tail hablaban sobre que estarían haciendo sus nakamas hasta que una sombra gigante paso por detrás de los magos provocando que entraran en estado chibi y voltearan hacia atrás de ellos.

-hola-dijo el peli rubio viendo la gran sombra que se encontraba detrás de ellos que resulto ser el murciélago lumino.

-¡corre!-grito el exceed cargando al peli rubio mientras salía volando del lugar, en el momento en el que salieron volando del lugar el exceed y el peli rubio el murciélago soltó un rugido del cual salieron unas sombras con ojos, cola, y orejas que empezaron a perseguir a los miembros de fairy tail solo para acertarles un golpe haciéndolos caer al suelo.

-bien al parecer quieres pelear-dijo el peli rubio en pase de pelea-satan soul.

-bien lightning pelemos juntos-dijo el exceed azul sacando unos chacos de su morral entrando en pose de pelea.

-como se supone que me ayudaras con esas cosa-dijo el peli rubio viendo exceed con una gotita en la nuca, el exceed miro al peli rubio luego a su arma ninja nuevamente al peli rubio y acto seguido.

-lightning es muy malo-dijo el exceed con lágrimas en los ojos y salio volando lejos de la zona de pelea.

-¡espera a dónde vas!-grito el peli rubio mirando como el exceed volaba lejos del lugar, en cuanto a cabo esa frase el peli rubio recibió un golpe del murciélago estrellándolo en la pared.

-bien ya está-dijo el peli rubio enojado-darkness stream-la tormenta rodeo al murciélago pero esta fue dispersada al instante.

-jajaja se supone que eso lo derribaría-dijo el exceed entre carcajadas.

-no te veo haciendo mucho-dijo el peli rubio con enojado con una venita en la frente.

-tan solo mírame-dijo el exceed saltando contra el murciélago con su arma en mano girándola preparándola contra el ataque al acertar el ataque en la frente del murciélago fue desintegrada al instante lo cual dejo el exceed con la boca abierta-lightning al algo-dijo ell exceed mientras salía volando de lugar con lágrimas en los ojos.

-¿Qué se supone que le arias?-pregunto curioso el peli rubio con una gotita en la nuca.

-¿derribarlo?-se preguntó el exceed entrando en modo chibi, en ese momento el murciélago creo un torbellino contra ambos miembros de fairy tail los cuales salieron volando.

-¡has algo!-grito el exceed dentro del torbellino.

-solo espero que funcione-dijo el peli rubio desesperado-chispa del mal-la electricidad del ataque recorrió el torbellino llegando al murciélago electrocutando a la criatura haciéndolo caer al suelo.

-vamos lightning tu puedes-dijo el exceed animando a su nakama, al mismo tiempo de esto el peli rubio se dirigió al estómago de la criatura que estaba cayendo para acertar una ráfaga de puñetazos y patadas que conforme avanzaba en su ataque este asía que se fuera elevando, dicha ráfaga de golpes con una patada asiendo que se elevara uno centímetros extras.

-esta es mi oportunidad, ¡soul extintion!-grito el peli rubio lanzando su ataque, debilitando al murciélago el cual cayó al suelo.

-¡si, lo hicimos!-grito alegre el exceed mientras festejaba.

-pero no hiciste nada-dijo el peli rubio con una gotita en la nuca, en ese momento un rugido izo eco en toda la cueva el murciélago levanto la oreja y movió la cabeza como si estuviera buscando de dónde provenía en rugido, cuando finalmente consiguió saber por dónde provenía el rugido comenzó a ir en la dirección del rugido.

-que no se escape-dijo el peli rubio tras el murciélago, el murciélago se fue escabullendo por varios túneles que se avían generado por el pasar del tiempo que los llevaría a un nido en el cual varios murciélagos cubriendo algunas gemas brillantes.

-que es todo esto-dijo el exceed viendo todo el lugar.

**Mientras tanto con los demás magos.**

En alguna parte de un bosque un peli blanco y peli morado que se escondían escondiéndose en un arbusto como si se estuvieran escondiendo de alguna bestia dorada.

-vamos sal y ve que pasa-dijo el peli morado nervioso.

-¿porque yo?-pregunto molesto el peli blanco.

-¡sorpresa!-grito el maestro peli rubio detrás de los magos escondidos golpeándolos mandándolos a volar-hora de la venganza-se podía observar como los magos entraban en un estado chibi los cuales eran perseguidos por un jabalí dorado con cuernos en la frente, mientras tanto con las jóvenes magas se podía observar como la peli blanca sentada a la sombra de un árbol con su amada peli roja en el pecho viendo la puesta de sol.

-hikari tu me amas ¿verdad?-dijo la peli roja sonrojada y avergonzada por su pregunto.

-claro natsumi más que nada en el mundo-dijo la peli blanca sonrojada dándole un beso en los labios a la peli roja para continuar viendo el atardecer.

-el amor no tiene fronteras-dijo el anciano bebiendo un te-esperare a que llegue el chico peli rubio con su gato para tocar una linda melodía.

**De vuelta con lightning y wing.**

-mira lightning-dijo el exceed sorprendido viendo la gema brillante que se habría y salía un murciélago bebe.

-así que las gemas eran en realidad huevos-dijo el peli rubio sorprendido, al oír las palabras el murciélago se puso en guardia para proteger a su bebe y probablemente su esposa.

-tranquilo-dijo el exceed tratando de calmar al murciélago.

-ya se por qué atacan la aldea, solo quieren sus huevos-dijo el peli rubio cargando al bebe murciélago bebe el cual se le acercó, al ver esta acción el murciélago dejo de ver a lightning con furia.

-son muy lindos-dijo el exceed jugando con otro bebe murciélago.

-si quieren recuperar sus huevos síganme-dijo el peli rubio volando hacia uno de los túneles para dirigirse a la aldea, en cuanto el peli rubio se elevó dos murciélagos se lo siguieron con la intención de recuperar sus huevos, al salir cerca de la entrada de la cueva para ponerse en marcha asía la aldea-mire ahí es-a punto hacia la aldea, dicho esto el peli rubio aterrizo en medio de la aldea con dos murciélagos detrás de el.

-¡que se supone que estás haciendo tu deber era ahuyentarlos de aquí!-grito la anciana enfurecida por lo que estaba pasando.

-¡por qué no me dijo que las gemas eran huevos!-el grito el peli rubio en forma de respuesta.

-yo na sabia eso-dijo la anciana confundida.

-ahora lo sabe y devolverá cada uno de los huevos-dijo el peli rubio molesto.

-no-dijo la anciana desinteresadamente.

-¿no?-pregunto el peli rubio confundido-por que no.

-sin las gemas no abra luz aquí y ¿entonces que aremos?-pregunto la anciana molesta.

-no lose vivir afuera-dijo el peli rubio sarcásticamente.

-ni hablar allá afuera es muy peligroso-dijo la anciana cruzada de brazos, la ver la acción de la anciana el peli rubio a esto fue darle un puñetazo en el rostro a la anciana que salió volando contra una pared en la cual se formó la figura de la anciana.

-desde ahora todos vivirán afuera de la cueva-ordeno el peli rubio a toda la aldea para lo cual un pulgar arriba salió del hoyo que tenía la forma de la anciana apoyando su orden-alguna objeción-todos negaron con la cabeza.

-lightning, ya tenemos la hojas-grito el exceed con el objeto en las manos.

-bien vamos a llevarlas lo más pronto posible-dijo el peli rubio feliz-pero primero tenemos que ayudar a los murciélagos.

-¡aye sir!-grito wing imitando a happy, mientras todos los aldeanos salían de la aldea con la anciana en manos los miembros de fairy tail ayudaban a los murciélagos a llevar todos los huevos al nido.

-este fue el último-dijo el exceed agotado por todo el trabajo que avía hecho.

-si, bien nosotros tenemos que ir con nuestra propia familia-dijo el peli rubio dándose vuelta para salir de la cueva, pero fue detenido por el murciélago bebe que el avía cargado-que pasa amigo-en ese momento el murciélago le da una esmeralda brillante.

-mira lightning si ahí gemas brillantes en esta cueva después de todo.

-gracias amigo-dijo el peli rubio acariciando al murciélago-nos vamos-el peli rubio miro hacia los padre del murciélago los cuales solo asintieron con una sonrisa en sus rostros, al volver donde se encontraba sus nakamas el peli rubio y el exceed vieron al maestro peli rubio usando al peli blanco y al peli morado como tapete para dormir y a la peli blanca besando a la peli roja muy apasionadamente.

-¡que está pasando aquí!-gritaron el exceed y el peli rubio sorprendidos al unísono.

-rápido vamos denme las cosas para preparar todo-dijo el anciano apurado.

-claro tome-dijo el exceed dándole las cosas al anciano, después de quemar las hojas el anciano esparció el aroma de las hojas por todo el lugar para que todos volvieran a la normalidad pero solo cayeron al suelo.

-¿Qué paso pregunto el exceed con fundido.

-no tengo idea-dijo el anciano preocupado.

-¡que!-grito el peli rubio sorprendido, pero así como cayeron todos se levantaron.

-eh, que, como, cuando-dijo el peli morado confundido.

-¿Qué es lo que paso aquí?-se preguntó el maestro peli rubio confundido.

¡aah, es de noche!-grito el peli blanco tomando su chaleco y poniéndose la capucha del chaleco.

-¿le tienes miedo a la obscuridad?-pregunto el peli morado curioso.

-s-s-si-tartamudeo el peli blanco temeroso.

-¿el ponerte la capucha de que te sirve?-pregunto nuevamente el peli morado.

-de algún modo le ayuda a soportarlo-dijo el exceed con una gota un la nuca.

-¡tocaste mis pechos natsumi!-grito la peli blanca furiosa.

-¡lo mismo te pregunto!-grito la peli roja furiosa mientras pegaba su frente con la peli blanca.

-¡date por muerta!-gritaron ambas magas al unísono empezando a pelear.

-todo volvió a la normalidad-dijo el peli rubio con un gran suspiro de alivio.

-¿a la normalidad?-pregunto el peli blanco confundido.

-¿Qué paso y por qué traemos puestas faldas de hoja?-pregunto el maestro peli rubio serio, luego de una explicación muy confusa de parte del exceed azul marino las cosas se fueron aclarando poco a poco hasta que todos comprendieron lo que paso.

-así, que todo fue culpa de los hongos-dijo el maestro peli rubio.

-Qué estoy enamorada de ella en secreto si como no-dijo la peli roja furiosa.

-lo mismo digo, además como podría amarte no sabes besar-dijo la peli blanca presuntuosamente.

-Cómo si pudieras besar mejor que yo-dijo la peli roja intentando ganar la pelea verval.

-si mira-dijo la peli blanco tomando a la peli roja del cuello y besándola apasionadamente.

-pensé que el efecto ya avía pasado-dijo el peli morado confundido.

¿estarán compitiendo?-pregunto el peli blanco curioso.

-¿y bien?-pregunto la peli blanca sonrojada.

-solo no presumas-susurro la pali roja sonrojada.

-bueno ya que todos están bien tocara una hermosa canción en el violín-dijo el anciano tomando el violín.

-¿Qué?-pregunto confundido el peli rubio.

-¡nooo!-gritaron todos corriendo tras el anciano para que no tocara el violón excepto el maestro claro está, en el momento que el anciano toco el violín con el arco se rompió en mil pedazos.

-¿Qué paso?-pregunto el peli blanco confundido.

-afine mal el violín y se rompió o probablemente era tan viejo que se destruyó-dijo el anciano con una risita.

-quiero pastel-dijo el peli blanco con una aura obscura de decepción.

-mejor helado-dijo el peli morado con la misma aura de decepción.

-pastel y helado-dijo el peli rubio casi llorando.

-vamos al gremio ahí hay pastel y helado-dijo el maestro peli rubio empezando a caminar-gracias viejo ermitaño.

-no fue nada-dijo el anciano caminando en dirección contraria a los miembros de fairy tail.

-adiós viejo ermitaño-dijeron el peli rubio y el exceed al unísono.

-adiós jóvenes magos-dijo ermitaño despidiéndose del peli rubio y el exceed-los jóvenes de ahora son demasiado raros.

-hikari suelta ya angel-dijo la peli roja enojada-que a ti no te molesta.

-pues-pero el peli rubio fue interrumpido.

-celosa natsumi-dijo la peli blanca aferrada al brazo del peli blanco.

-que te importa-dijo la peli rojo molesta.

-no te preocupes natsumi, ¿si quieres te puedo enseñar a besar?-dijo la peli blanca burlándose de la peli roja.

-¡ya cállate!-grito la peli roja furiosa y con un sonrojo en su cara.

-''que linda se ve cuando se enoja''-pensó la peli blanca disimulando su sonrojo.

Al final los jóvenes magos ni salvaron al mundo ni lo destruyeron solo hicieron un desastre como siempre, pero el verdadero mal está por comenzar.

* * *

**Que tal estuvo el capítulo de hoy perdón si me tarde en actualizar pero comencé a ver al manga de fairy tail desde la pelea contra los dragones gemelos y pues ya sabe no pude escribir nada hasta que vi el capítulo más nuevo, por cierto inicialmente mi fic se basó en el final del anime pero agregare cosas del manga que me a gustado en fin no le quito más su tiempo dejen reviews y nos leemos luego un ****peque****ño adelanto del próximo capítulo descubrirán lo que pasa en fairy tail cuando no hay nadie en el gremio, yo me despido adiós!.**


End file.
